Separatism of Drusselstein
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: In the late 16th century, when the Spanish Empire is the world's greatest power. The people of Drusselstein had made a move against the Spanish Empire and the Holy Roman Empire by declare a war for independence.
1. War Started!

**A story of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own only my own characters.**

 **Author's note: Hi! I'm TheGreatGodzilla and this is also the first time I made the author's note. I would like to tell you guys that in this story, everything is**

 **set in time of** **Early modern period, around the time of Dutch Revolt had been rage on for at least ten years. Speaking of which, this story is also inspired from**

 **the Dutch Revolt as well,** **little bit, I think. Depends on what should I do next and the possibility of some of you guys may PMs later and of course, the**

 **characters of this story are going to be the** **lookalike of characters of our beloved show, Phineas and Ferb. And in this story their lookalikes such as Phineas,**

 **Ferb and their friends will take place as teenagers while those** **like Candace, Vanessa and Stacy and their friends are being the young adults.**

 **Hope you all will enjoy this!**

Chapter 1 War Started!

Duchy of Drusselstein, one of the states of the great Holy Roman Empire of Germany. Ever since its establishment, the duchy remains faithful and loyal to the empire no

matter what. Until the marriage. The marriage of Queen Joanna of Spain and Prince Philip of Habsburg dynasty, the ruling dynasty of the Holy Roman Empire and also the

most powerful dynasty in the entire Europe. Ever since the marriage, some lands under the direct control of the Empire was gave to the authority of the newly-formed and

growing Spanish Empire. Under the Spanish rules, the people in these lands were forced to pay more due to the new laws that increasing the taxation, abolish the every beliefs

that appeared to be "abominations in eyes of God of Roman Catholic" and also the persucation toward the Protastants and the Jews. In one of these lands, the seven provinces

in the Seventeen Provinces aka Netherlands, unable to keep going on with this and declare the separation from the new government and establish its own independent

government, which sparked the Dutch Revolt. But there is more than one Separatists War in Europe, the new rules of the Spanish Empire also caused the restless, famine

and pressure in the Duchy of Drusselstein. Heard of the separatism of the newly-formed government called the United Provinces of the Dutch people in the north of Netherlands

that started 10 years ago and also still rage on, the Duchy of Drusselstein takes on the similar step to form its own independent kingdom from the Holy Roman Empire and the

Spanish Empire. At the walled-capital called Große Mauer of the Kingdom of Drusselstein, in the Throne Room of the Royal Palace, the young adult Princess Candelaria

(Candace's lookalike) and her younger brother, Prince Percy (Phineas' lookalike) is watching the soldiers of the newly-formed kingdom of Drusselstein are practicing in

using the muskets from the window while their mother, the former Duchess now Queen Linde (Linda's lookalike) of Drusselstein is doing her work on the throne.

"SHOOT!"Shouted Commander and his soldiers raise their muskets and shot out to the dummies.

"SHOOT!"Shouted Commander and his soldiers raise their muskets and shot out to the dummies again.

"Can one of you close the window for me? The sounds of firing muskets are one big disturbance."Said Linde

"Yes, mother."Said Candelaria and she's close the window and pull the curtain down.

"This is SO boring! I wish I can go out there with my brother-in-arms and and his father."Said Percy

"Percy! It's very dangerous out there! It may be the duty of roytalty and nobility to protect our kingdom

but that doesn't mean we all must go."Said Linde and then quickly continue to sign the paper.

"But mother! This is war we're facing! Percy is already 16! Frederick is only a year older than him and yet,

you sent him out with his father! Besides, Viceroy Monogram can take care of everything while we gone!"Said Candelaria

"Percy! You are the legal heir of this newly-formed kingdom. For your own safety, you need to remain here in the royal palace under the heavy protection. Besides,

Viceroy Monogram and Captain Karl are currently on the diplomatic missions to seek help from the United Provinces and others states that also the enemies of the

Spanish Empire."Said Linde as she's take a look at what was written in the paper.

"At least let us go out and helping the citizens! They need food and medical supplies! The femine and the war are destroying them!"Said Percy

"That is not an option. Until the blockade of Stumblegimp is ended, we are not in position

to send anything to help our subjects in the east."Said Linde as she's signing the papar.

"So send an army to destroy it!"Said Candelaria

"Not an option as well. All soldiers must be remain in the capital as its protectors. We already sent out

enough soldiers to protect the kingdom. We can't send more."Said Linde as she's signing another paper.

The young adult princess and the teenage prince only sigh and leave the throne room in defeat.

As they're walking in the hallway, the young prince just got an idea of what should he and his beloved older sister should do today.

"Hey! Candelaria, I know what're we gonna do today!"Said Percy

"What is it?"Asked Candelaria but with the smile on her brother's face, she quickly knows what he meant.

"Are you really thinking of that?!"Asked Candelaria

"Yes, yes I am."Said Percy

"Oh no! I won't join you in this! I wanna go out and help that doesn't mean I have to fight

despite that we both have great skills in swordmanship and markmanship!"Said Candelaria

"If we won this war, we may get a chance to marry who we love and not by the decision of our parents. Don't you wanna marry that blonde medic?"Asked Percy

"Fine! I'll do it for my beloved Jerome!"Said Candelaria

"And?"Asked Percy

"And for the Kingdom of Drusselstein!"Said Candelaria

"Let's do it!"Said Percy

 **Note: Große Mauer means Great Wall in German language.**


	2. The Escapes!

**A story of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own only my own characters.**

 **Author's note: So... what do you guys think of the first chapter? The prince and the princess of Drusselstein jus disobey the order of their mother.**

 **However, now that they are going to go out and do something to help their own kingdom. They will meet with the other familiar characters and of course,**

 **they are among those who got expelled from Spain for not convert to Roman Catholic. All three of them are Spaniards while the other two are the Christian**

 **Berbers.** **You all may already know who I am mentioning but please, read this chapter for the whole picture. You guys may have some symphaty for them if**

 **you guys know what** **they had been through besides from the Spanish Inquisition. And of course, Frederick is Ferb's lookalike here. And of course, Doof**

 **and Vanessa lookalikes** **are going appear in this. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 2 The Escapes!

Later at the evening, in the headquater of Doofenshmirtz Trading Company...

"DOOFENSHMIRTZ TRADING COMPANY!"Singing Voices

Prince Percy and Princess Candelaria get off their horses and heading inside of the castle/headquater of Doofenshmirtz Trading Company.

"Surely, Chairman Heinrich Doofenshmirtz needs more workers."Said Candelaria as she's looking and walking around and see how much of dirty and disorderly the place is.

"He spent most of the budget of his with the happiness of his daughter and his creations such as a mechanical knight that was inspired from one of da Vinci's works."Said Percy

as he's walking toward to the office. Once he reached it, he's knock the door for three times and enter with his older sister.

"Chairman Doofenshmirtz? Are you here?"Asked Percy

"Norman, the door!"Said Heinrich and then the door is opened by a mechanical knight named Norman (Norm's lookalike). The prince and the princess walk inside toward to

the table where three people are waiting for them. First is Heinrich Doofenshmirtz (Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lookalike.), another one is his young adult daughter that is a year

older than the princess named Virginia (Vanessa's lookalike) andt he last one is their servant named Robert (Roger Doofenshmirtz's lookalike). After received their message

in the morning earlier, they decided to help them out, mainly because Virginia, who is a lover of Percy's brother-in-arms, Frederick, is begging her father to do so.

"I heard that you two need help about a few things such as weapons and horses. I'm regret to inform that most of our

properties are currently in the battlefields with Count Lawson and his son."Said Heinrich

"Please, Chairman! Your own private army is our only chance!"Said Percy

"But I don't have many men left! I have only 70 men left here!"Said Heinrich

"How about we take just 60 men 25 horses and 7 cannons?"Asked Candelaria

"I'm not sure of this, Your Highness. I need all men when the ships of Viceroy Monogram and Captain Karl re-"Said Heinrich

but then got interrupted when the the Princess dropped two bags of golden coins before him.

"Deal!"Said Heinrich and he's shake the hand of the Prince and the Princess of Drusselstein as his daughter is smiling to them.

"Now just one more thing, when should the army be ready?"Asked Heinrich

"At dawn of tomorrow."Said Candelaria and Percy

At dawn of the next day, Princess Candelaria and Prince Percy return to headquarter of Doofenshmirtz Trading Company and take its private army with them. They lead

their army toward to the gate of the capital to go out to Stumblegimp and destroy its blockade by the combined forces of the Holy Roman Empire and the Spanish Empire.

Meanwhile, at the Royal Palace, at Princess Candelaria's chamber...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

The door opens and the maid named Janet (Jenny's lookalike) enters the chamber with the breakfast to serve her princess.

"Here is your breakfast, Your Highness."Said Jenna but she receives no reply back and see that her princess is not even move

from her bed. So she's put the breakfast on the nearby table and walk to her bed.

"It's time to get up for the new-"Said Janet as she's pull the blanket off but to see the Princess of Drusselstein likes her expect, she sees a group of pillows instead!

"WHAT THE?! WHERE IS THE PRINCESS?!"Asked Janet and the guards that heard the yell wuickly run in.

"What's happening here?"Asked Guard #1

"And where is Her Highness, Princess Candelaria?!"Asked Guard #2

"I don't know! I just came here to serve her the breakfast but I saw that she didn't get up so I decided

to awake her but what I found under the blanket turned out to be the pillows instead!"Said Janet

"Alert this to the Queen! We will have the other guards look around the palace!"Said Guard #1 and he's run out

with the other guard to find Princess Candelaria while Janet goes to alert this to Queen Linde.

After found that Princess Candelaria has gone, they soon discovered that Prince Percy is also disappeared as well. Soon, the entire palace is in chaos of trying to find out of what

had happened to their princess and prince. The eruption of chaos in the palace awake the people who had the houses near the palace, they too heard of this and quickly spread

this news out. In just 30 minutes half of the capital know that the princess and the prince had gone from their palace. After this news spread out, the prince, the princess and

their army got discovered and they have no choice to go as fast as they can to the city's gate.

"KEEP GOING!"Said Candelaria as she's riding her horse toward to the city's gate.

"You can do it, Henry!"Said Percy as he's riding his favorite greenish horse named Henry (Counterpart of Perry the Platypus/Agent P in this period.) toward to the city's gate.

The royal guards are following them and their army very fast and to make the matter worse, the guards at the gate just received the order to shut the gate down to prevent

them to go through.

"I can't believe I did this to my own soldiers!"Said Candelaria and she's pull out her pistol and shoot out

to the soldiers near the gate's controller and let them let go of it, letting the gate open for them.

"YES!"Said Candelaria and Percy as they ride through the capital's gate into the plains with their private army.

Meanwhile, at the Tents of the Blockade of Stumblegimp...

"Where the heck are they now?!"Asked Spanish Commander named Ricardo Alfonseca de Granada as he's looking at his feared troops. Ricardo is also a young adult as well.

"Don't let your hunger for the affection of that Jewish girl of yours blinded you, Commander.

We're here because of an order, not because you wanted."Said Inquisitor (Dr. Roddenstein's lookalike)

At the nearby ridge...

"Keep up!"Said Valeria (Vivian's lookalike) as she's carry her husband on her shoulder.

"How is she, Fatima?"Asked Carlos (Coltrane's lookalike)

"Despite that she got violently raped pretty hard at yesterday night by that Spanish commander, Isabel is fine."Said Fatima (Holly's lookalike)

as she's carry her unconscious friend named Isabel (Isabella's lookalike) in her arms.

 **Note: Fatima is a Spanish and Portuguese names that originated from Arabic name.**


	3. New Friends

**A story of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own only my own characters.**

 **Author's note: I hope you guys enjoy the first two chapters. So tell me, what do you guys think of this story? Tell me, please! I want to know so badly!**

 **You guys can do both** **reviews and PMs me, depending on which one that each of you want to use. I also hope that you all will enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Have fun!**

Chapter 3 New Friends

Successfully depart from the capital without the authorization or permission, Prince Percy and Princess Candelaria lead their small private army east to destroy blockade of

Stumblegimp. The army is going forward to the blockade, they ride through the plains, rivers, forests, hills and ridges for five days. As they set up a camp at the last ridge

before the city of Stumblegimp, they encounter some people from the blockade. The expelled people of Spain.

"*Leaves and sticks got crushed.*"

"Did you hear that?!"Asked Percy and he's turn to look around with his older sister. They pull out their swords and ready for everything that come out from the nearby woods.

"Show yourselves!"Said Candelaria and her soldiers behind her prepare their muskets and swords for anything. Then, a woman and a man walk out from the bushes.

From their looks, they can tell that these people are Spaniards but from what they seeing right now, they are completely unarmed but they still don't let their guards down,

in case of anything else bad happen.

"No need of weapons. We come in peace."Said Valeria as her husband nod to them as confirmation of her words.

"But you two are Spaniards! You may alert us to those who are blocking the city down there!"Said Percy

"Those guys are followers of Roman Catholic, we are Jews. And they don't like anyone or anything that is not part of their faith."Said Valeria

"Still, how can we trust you?"Asked Candelaria

"We have no weapons and my daughter is still injured after we escaped from their camp."Said Valeria

"Okay, we believe you. So can we take a look at your daugther? We may be able to help out."Said Percy

"Thank you, Mr... umm..."Said Valeria

"Percy, Prince Percy of the royal house of Kingdom of Drusselstein and this is my older sister, Princess Candelaria."Said Percy and his sister bow to Jewish Spaniards as hi.

"The prince and the princess?! Here?!"Asked Valeria

"We're on a mission to destroy the blockade of Stumblegimp. After we checked on your daughter, we will be on our way soon."Said Percy

"Oh thank you, Your Highnesses! Follow me and my husband right here."Said Valeria and she's lead the prince and the princess of Drusselstein

and their guards into the woods with her husband. There, they reach a small pool that have three people gather around it. Two are African Berbers

while another one is a Spaniard like Valeria and her husband. At the first sight on the teenage Spanish girl, Prince Percy suddenly feels something within him.

As he's keep looking at her beautiful face, slender body and her long black hair, the warm feeling in him keep only increasing and increasing only. Then, the Spanish girl

opens her eyes and see her parents and a group of unknown military people around her.

"Hmm? Mom? Dad? Who are those people?"Asked Isabel

"They came here to help us, Isa."Said Valeria

"Help us?"Asked Isabel

"Carlos, Fatima, time to get up!"Said Mr. Garcia-Sharpiro as he's awake the the young adult Berber named Carlos and a teenage Berber girl named Fatima.

"*Yawn!*"Yawned Carlos and Fatima as they're getting up.

Meanwhile, in the Royal Palace of city of Große Mauer...

"ALL TWO OF THEM GONE?!"Asked Linde

"We've looked everywhere, Your Highness."Said Janet

"Very sorry about this, Your Highness."Said Dustin (Django's lookalike)

"No need, you two can return to continue your chores around the palace now. I'll deal with them myself when they return."Said Linde

"As you said, Your Highness."Said Janet and Dustin and they return to their duties.

In the meantime, at the Ridge near Stumblegimp...

"So... you and your sister are a prince and a princess?!"Asked Isabel

"Yes, yes we are."Said Percy as he's grab her right hand and pull it up to take a look.

"Got squeezed so hard... so... how did you got injured?"Asked Percy

"I... rather not talk about it."Said Isabel

"Why not?"Asked Percy

"Believe me, you don't wanna know."Said Isabel

"I can't help you if I don't know what happened to you."Said Percy

"You don't have to..."Said Isabel

"Come on... I wanna help. Please..."Said Percy

"I... I got..."Said Isabel as her eyes begin to fill with tears.

"You got what?"Asked Percy

"I GOT RAPED!"Said Isabel as she's begin cry out.

"WHAT?!"Asked Percy and Candelaria


	4. Blockade of Stumblegimp

**A story of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own only my own characters.**

 **Author's note: So did you guys like the last chapter? Hope you like it. I don't know why people is so careless about the lessons and stories in the**

 **Ancient Egypt, Medieval Age** **and Early modern period, they are so awesome to me! Especially, about the countries such as England, Netherlands**

 **as United Provinces, Spain, France, Denmark, Maritime** **Republics of Italy, Persian Empire of Safavid dynasty, Morocco, Egypt in ancient time and Turkey**

 **as the Ottoman Empire. These empires and republics are so awesome! Why** **no many people interest in them? Oh, what the heck! I'm living in Asia, and**

 **no Asians have interest in these things... much. However, it is because of these historical records** **that given me the idea of creating this story such as the**

 **Dutch Revolt that I had mentioned earlier in the first chapter. Hope you all will like this one.**

Chapter 4 Blockade of Stumblegimp

"You got raped?! By who?"Asked Percy

"By a Spanish Commander named Ricardo Alfonseco de Granada. He is such jerk!"Said Isabel as she's crying.

"No worry, dear. Me and your father is here."Said Valeria as she's hug her daughter with her husband.

"Speaking of him, he is also the man who is in charge of the blockade of the city below."Said Fatima

"Did any of you know anything about him?"Asked Candelaria

"He likes Isabel a lot and he personally made her as his personal sexual object of his own."Said Carlos

"She is one heck lucky, I can't believe that she didn't get pregnant yet."Said Fatima

"Anything more than that?"Asked Candelaria

"He loves to eat a lot of cheeses, breads and drink a bottle of grape wine whenever he got a chance to. Surprise that he didn't get fatter at all."Said Carlos

"Actually, those are all good foods in the camp. He lets the Inquisitor and his troops to eat what that no longer good at all."Said Valeria

"We don't even understand how come the Inquisitor never even bother to tell him about this."Said Fatima

"Hmm... this can be use to our advantage."Said Percy

"How?"Asked Candelaria

"We're going to give his men some gifts. Soldiers! Check the food supply right now!"Said Percy

"Yes sir!"Said Soldiers and they run to check the food supply of their forces.

"What did you have in your mind, little brother?"Asked Candelaria

"Trust me..."Said Percy

Later at night, at the Front of the Camp...

"Where the heck were these came from?!"Asked Inquisitor as he's looking at five boxes filled with apples, grapes, cheeses, breads, grilled chickens and bottles of wine and water.

"Who's care, sir! We're hungry!"Said Spanish Soldier and he and his comrades quickly carry them up but then Commander Alfonseca de Granada appears before them.

"More supply, huh? Despite that I didn't order any of this. Load them up into my tent!"Said Ricardo and his sodliers heard of this, that is their last straw.

"NO!"Said Everyone, except the Inquisitor

"WHAT DID YOU ALL JUST SAID?!"Asked Ricardo

"We has had enough with you bossing us around and treating us like horses and dogs!"Said Spanish Soldier #1

"Yeah! We need foods!"Said Spanish Soldier #2

"We must be respected and be treated fairly like soldiers! Not some slaves!"Said Spanish Soldier #3

"You all dare to disobey me?!"Asked Ricardo and they all quickly pull out their weapons, range out from swords to muskets.

"You better step down as commander and let someone who is better than you doing your freaky work!"Said Spanish Soldier #1

"Agreed!"Said Everyone, except the Inquisitor, who is slowly getting out of the angry mob. Suddenly, everyone begins to fight for the position as the leader of this blockade,

except the Inquisitor of course, who escaped to the safety into the nearby tent. As the mutiny is happening, the Drusselsteinian forces on the ridge prepare their cannons for

the surprise attack on the blockade.

"On my command!"Said Percy and every cannoneers prepare their torches.

"FIRER!"Shouted Percy and the cannoneers light up their cannons and shoot out.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

At the Destroying Blockade...

"Any last words, Commander?"Asked Spanish Soldier as he's holding Commander Alfonseca de Granada at neck with his sword near the throat of him.

Before he could impale his commander, seven explosions happen behind and cause him to release his commander. Quickly seize the opportunity, Ricardo

pulls out his pistol and shoot the mutineer in the forehead, kills him instantly. Then another sudden seven explosions happen around him.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Spanish Soldiers as they are floating and dying around because of the explosions.

On the nearby Ridge...

"It's working! They're totally confuse and also leaderless now."Said Percy

"Finally! My part arrived! Those Spanairds are so busted!"Said Candelaria as she's put her helmet on and get on her horses. She is now completely in a silver armor fit for her.

Behind her is a cavalry forces of 24 lancers. Then, she leade the lancers down from the ridge into the Spanish blockade below. As the confusion and commotion go on,the

Drusselsteinian lancers enter the camp and impale the panicking Spaniards to their doom. Suffering the heavy loss from the mutiny, explosions and attack of a cavalry forces.

The surviving Spanish soldiers, including Commander Alfonseca de Granada and the Inquisitor quickly retreat by horses and removed the blockade from Stumblegimp.

Stumblegimp is now free and the supply line can once again continue go toward to the eastern side of the kingdom.

"We did it!"Said Percy as the soldiers around him begin to cheer for the victory.

"WOO-HOO! We busted those Spaniards!"Cheered Candelaria and her lancers

"YAY!"Cheered Drusselsteinian Soldiers

"I don't believe it! They can defeat them!"Said Carlos

"Yes!"Said Fatima

"They did it!"Said Valeria as she's hugging her husband while her daughter keeps staring at the Prince of Drusselstein in amazement and awe. As she's keep staring at him,

she didn't see just a royalty, she also sees the man who she always wanted to love and also her hero. That is when she begins to develop some feeling for Prince Percy and

begins to fall for him.

"... Your Highness..."Whispered Isabel


	5. Arrival of Allies

**A story of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own only my own characters.**

 **Author's note: I'm glad that I had received some good reviews! Yay! And I am still thinking about turning this Separatist War into a worldwide colonial**

 **warfare** **like the Dutch Revolt or not. Of course, I really love to do about such things as New Drusselstein, Drusselstein India, Drusselstein Formosa**

 **and Drusselstein African colonies.** **But yet, it might be another heck long story of mine. So I'll think about this. For now, just enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 5 Arrival Of Allies

After the blockade was removed, the supply line for foods and medicals can go into the east of the Kingdom of Drusselstein once again. After spend a few nights in Stumblegimp

at the Mayor's mansion, the private army of Prince Percy and Princess Candelaria departs back to the capital with new friends of them. The Mayor of Stumblegimp even give the

letter that write by himself to Prince Percy in order to make sure that Queen Linde may not mad much about their action that against her order to come here and release this

city. Once they enter the capital, they receive the cheer for the return of them and their army. Soon, they reached the enter the gate of the palace with their army. At the front

of palace's door, their mother and Chairman Doofenshmirtz are waiting for them.

"I am so disappointed both of you! You both are highly well-trained royalties but yet, act like uneducated barbarians!"Said Linde

"But Your Highness! They brought every men of my company back safe and sound! Don't you think that it is a little bit too extreme?"Asked Heinrich

"Quite you! I'll deal with you later for your part in this conspiracy!"Said Linde and she's turn to look at her children.

"Listen, mother. We're not only go out there just for fun! We also helped our own citizens out!"Said Percy

"And to abolish our engagements with whoever that you chose for us! We even have a letter from the mayor himself here!"Said Candelaria and she's give it to her mother.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!"Said Virginia as she's getting through the crowd with Norman and Robert.

"Sir, the vessel that you sent out by the Queen's order had returned! They're landing at the port in the river as we're speaking!"Said Robert

"And is Viceroy Monogram and Captain Karl there?"Asked Heinrich

"Yes, yes they are, father."Said Virginia

"Then, see your later, Your Highnesses. Besides, me and my engineers still have a gigantic shaft to construct for our kingdom."Said Heinrich and he's depart with his daughter,

his servant and mechanical knight of him to the port at the river of this city by horses. Once there, they see a Dutch fleet that came with their ship are landing at the port.

"That bitter war between Spain and United Provinces started only just ten years and in short time, the Dutch people manage to have a lot of big ships?!"Asked Virginia

"Actually, the big ships are cargo vessels of the Dutch people. They are known as fluyts while the smaller ones are

the warships called crommstevens or crompsters for short."Said Carl (Counterpart of Carl the Intern in this period.)

as he's approaching them with Viceroy Franz Monogram (Major Monogram's lookalike) after thet get down from their ships named The Dread and The Goblin.

"What about the lightvessels and the other ships over there?"Asked Virginia as she's pointing to the Dutch lightvessels and French warships near the Dutch fluyts.

"Those are flyboats. Like the fluyts, they can are cargo vessels but lately, they were converted into warships.

The other ones are warships called galiots of the French people."Said Carl

"Enough with type of ships, we're here for status report, Captain Karl!"Said Franz

"Sorry, sir."Said Carl

"I still have no idea how did you got promoted from just intel staff to captain."Said Franz

"Ahem! Status report..."Said Heinrich

"Oh right! Um... we manage to convinced the United Provinces and Kingdom of France to helping us against the Spanish Empire and the Holy Roman Empire.

The Kingdom of England and Morocco are also came with the decision to help our kingdom gain the independence but outside the heartland of course."Said Franz

"In a way to put this, it's the trade and commerce between us and England and Morocco."Said Virginia

"Well... beggar can't be chooser."Said Heinrich and he's clap his hands for three times and then his workers run out of nowhere to stand next him.

"Unload all cargoes down here and export them out to the local markets of our customers."Said Heinrich

"Yes sir!"Said Workers and they run to the ships of the company to unload the cargoes that the Drusselsteinian emissaries got from visited

Netherlands, England, France and Morocco. At the command ship of the Dutch fleet, the Dutch admiral named Barend Van Stormm (Buford's lookalike)

walks out to take a look at the capital of Kingdom of Drusselstein.

"Nice place."Said Barend and he's walk down from his ship to the port and heading to take a look at a local restaurant.

"So who is the guy that were sent here to aid us in our war for independence?"Asked Heinrich

"That would be Admiral Van Stormm. Speaking of which, he is over there."Said Franz as he's point to the Dutch admiral that buying a glass of root beer from a local restaurant.

"So... what should we do with him?"Asked Heinrich

"Dad! He came here to has an audience with the Queen!"Said Virginia

"Oh right! Then we better take him to the palace."Said Heinrich and he's walk with the others to greet the Dutch admiral.

"Admiral Van Stormm."Said Franz and Barend turns to look at him.

"Time to meet the Queen now, sir."Said Franz

"Well then..."Said Barend and he's quickly drank the root beer, pay for it and run back to his ship.

"Where's he going?"Asked Heinrich

"Get his comrades and the "living souverniers" from India and Japan."Said Carl and then all ships quickly have bridge

on them and then hundreds of Dutch and French soldiers run down from the ships.

"I saw the comrades but... I have no idea or saw anything that are living souverniers."Said Virginia and then a company of Indian warriors run out from the command ship

while five war elephants are being deliver down from the one of the Dutch fluyts. Then, a platoon of Samurais from Japan walk down from the command ship as well.

"I'll take that these guys are the living souveniers."Said Virginia

"Do you two mind to explain of those "living souverniers" of Admiral Van Stormm?"Asked Heinrich

"They are the group of the warriors called Samurais, the noble-military men of Japan and standing next

to them is a company of Indian warriors known as Chelas, the slave-soldiers of the Mughal Empire."Said Barend

"Slave-soldiers?! They're being forced to fight unwillingly?!"Asked Virginia

"From the accounts that my men found, to preserve the customs, cultures, beliefs and religious practices of the religion called Hindu.

They must fight for this great Islamic empire of India called Mughal Empire."Said Barend

"That is such a cruel rule! How can their emperor invented and passed such a law?!"Asked Virginia

"It's a touching and tragic information but we need to get to palace now!"Said Franz

"Again, sir. You forgot to do what that is needed to be done."Said Norman

"Be quite, Norman."Said Robert

"Thanks, Robert."Said Heinrich

"You're welcome, sir."Said Robert


	6. On Land and In the Water

A **story of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own only my own characters.**

 **Author's note: Okay! I had already made the decision. I shall do it! I'll make Drusselstein become part of the colonial empires! But I still need more info**

 **and have to do** **more researches about the places that are perfect for colonization to form the Drusselsteinian Empire. By the way and whatever,**

 **let's enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 6 On Land And In The Water

Later, in the Throne Room of the Royal Palace...

"Your Majesties!"Said Heinrich, Franz, Carl and Virginia as they bow before their Queen, their Princess and their Prince.

"Rise, my subjects."Said Linde

"Allow me to introduce you to the representatives of the Kingdom of France, United Provinces of Netherlands and the emissaries of Japan and India."Said Franz

"You may proceed, Viceroy."Said Candelaria

"Admiral Van Stormm of the United Provinces of Netherlands."Said Franz and he's let the Dutch admiral to step up and bow before the royalty of Drusselstein.

"From the United Provinces of Netherlands and Kingdom of England, greeting and welcome to our arms."Said Barend

"The Du Bois brothers, Alfred and Ivo of France, they are physicians and emissaries that represent both France and Morocco."Said Franz and Alfred (Albert's lookalike)

and his younger brother, Ivo (Irving's lookalike) step forward and bow before the royalty of Drusselstein.

"From Morocco and France, greeting, Your Majesties."Said Alfred and Ivo

"May I ask, Alfred, why did you dressed completely different? I mean... you're wearing turban, long robe

and carrying a crescent sword while your younger brother is in the tradition European cloth?"Asked Candelaria

"Lately, Your Majesty, I'm being attract to the cultures and customs of Judah and Islam. The Berber, Hebrew and Arab peoples in Morocco, both Jews and Muslims, are quite

interesting, friendly and so nice! So I bought some of their clothes and bring them back with me and even wrote some about their original, Islamic and Judaism traditions

that I saw back in Morocco."Said Alfred and he's show them three books that he wrote about his researches back in Morocco to them.

"Next is the group of military unit of the Mughal Empire from India called Chelas."Said Franz and the leader of the Chelas

named Bijan Tjinder (Baljeet's lookalike) step out and bow before the Queen and her children.

"Can you... speak our language?"Asked Percy

"Of course I can, Your Highness. Ever since the Portuguese people arrived, my people had studied some foreign languages for sometime.

And of course, the Mughal Empire would like to support and open trade with your kingdom."Said Bijan

"And the last, the Samurais of Japan."Said Franz and the female young adult Samurai walks out from the line and bow before the rulers of the Kingdom of Drusselstein.

"And... can you speak our language?"Asked Candelaria and the female Samurai takes off her helmet and and reveal her face.

"Hirano. Saki Hirano is at your service, Your Majesties."Said Saki (Stacy's lookalike) and then she lets the another teenage female Samurai to walks out.

"And here is my younger sister, Shizuko."Said Saki and Shizuko's take her helmet off and reveal her face.

"Friends of the Dutch people are the friends of the people of Japan."Said Shizuko (Ginger's lookalike) and she's bow before the Queen and her children.

"With the introduction ended now, let's begin the discussion of the trade and-"Said Linde until the door got opened out loudly by the messenger.

"Your Majesties!"Said Messenger and he's run toward to the thrones.

"Urgent message from Count Lawson and his son!"Said Messenger and he's give the letter to Queen Linde and she opens it and read it.

"THEY ARE LOSING?! HOW?!"Asked Linde

"Their forces are being use as test subjects of the new weapon of the Holy Roman Empire!"Said Messenger

"What kind of weapon?"Asked Percy

"Some sort of rounded siege towers being pull by horses with three cannons on top of them."Said Messenger

"Whoa! That's cool!"Said Percy

"How can the thing that can destroy us is cool?!"Asked Candelaria and then two guards run into the throne room.

"Your Majesties! We recieved the news that four Spanish ships are attacking Darkland Port!"Said Guard #1

"We need all ships right now!"Said Guard #2

"My fleet will deal with the attacking ships."Said Barend and he's run out from the throne room to get to his command ship.

"Wait for us!"Said Franz and Carl and they're going after the Dutch admiral.

"The rest come with me and my sister, we will go to help my brother-in-arms and his father!"Said Percy

"What about us?"Asked Alfred and Ivo

"You two physicians stay here. Helping our mother with her royal duty and do you what you two always do."Said Candelaria

"Well... okay."Said Alfred and Ivo

Later, the forces led by Prince Percy, Princess Candelaria, the Hirano Sisters and Commander Tjinder go out to reinforce their army in the battle of Dragon Forest.

On the top of the palace, Isabel, Fatima and Carlos are watching them heading out into the battle while at the port, the Dutch fleet heads out to the Darkland Port.

"Worry about the handsome prince of yours?"Asked Valeria

"W-what?!"Asked Isabel as she's blushing deeply.

"Isabel, mother knows daughter best."Said Valeria

"Yes, I... like him... a lot... and..."Said Isabel

"Wondering if he will be safe? Wondering that he feels the same?"Asked Valeria and the eyes of daughter suddenly go wide but then close down deeply.

"Y-yes..."Said Isabel

"Oh sweetie, of course he likes you. But this stuff will take time, you can't push or rush it."Said Valeria

"Did you saw that Japanese lady? Whoa! She's hot!"Said Carlos

"Which one?"Asked Fatima

"The older one."Said Carlos as he's still staring at Saki through the binocular.

Few hours later, at Darkland Port...

"We're now approaching Darkland Port."Said Dutch Sailor

"Prepare all cannons!"Said Barend

"You heard the admiral! Move!"Said Franz

"Why do you have to be so aggressive?"Asked Carl

"To gain respect from your minions, they must fear you, Captain."Said Franz

"But they are not even our minions, sir!"Said Carl

"They're temporary minions, Captain."Said Franz and then the explosions suddenly happen near their fleet. The Spanish galleons must see them already and open fire on them.

On the Spanish Command Ship...

"Sir, the enemies are in position."Said Spanish Sailor

"Give the signal to our reinforcement right now! They're now trapped!"Said Spanish Captain and

then one of his sailors go give the signal by using flags to the hiding reinforcement behind the cliffs.

Later, five more Spanish galleons come out from hiding and begin the attack on the Dutch fleet. They have the Dutch fleet surrounded at before and behind them.

"Admiral! We've been out flank!"Said Dutch Sailor

"Defensive formation! In the circle!"Said Barend

On the Spanish Command Ship...

"All cannons! FIRER! FIRER!"Shouted Spanish Captain and every Spanish galleons begin to open fire to the Dutch fleet. But it will take time because the Dutch fleet

consist more warships than the Spaniards. Just nine Spanish galleons against ten Dutch warships, at least the Dutch fleet outnumbered their enemy by one warship.

Meanwhile, in the Plains near the Dragon Forest...

"This way!"Said Lawson (Lawrence's lookalike) as he's riding his horse toward the enemies with the remnant of his forces and his son.

"BOOM!"

"AAAAHHHH!"Screamed Drusselsteinian Soldiers as they're floating around because of the explosion.

"We have to do something with that siege tower and its cannons!"Said Lawson as he's looking at

the rounded siege tower that being pull by 14 horses with three cannons on the top of it.

In the Control Room of the Siege Tower...

"Firer at will!"Said Spanish Sergent

"Roger Roger."Said Spanish Soldier and the other Spanish soldiers load all cannons with cannonballs, roll the top of

the tower with a pole in its center to change the position and aim one to the Drusselsteinian forces again.

"Firer!"Said Spanish Sergent

"Roger Roger."Said Spanish Soldier and he's fire out to the Drusselsteinian forces.

"Incoming!"Said Drusselsteinian Soldier and everyone quickly scatters out to find cover.

"BOOM!"


	7. Unexpected Reinforcement

**A story of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own only my own characters.**

 **Author's note: So which part of the world that the colonization should begin? Did any of you guys have the ideas? If not, I'll figure it out on my own but**

 **I love to see the ideas of** **the others as well. I'm calling myself as Master of the Ideas after all. Whatever, let's just enjoy this chapter first! And reviews,**

 **suggest, comments and PMs me later.**

Chapter 7 Unexpected Reinforcement

In Plains near the Dragon Forest...

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"What should we do, sir?"Asked Drusselsteinian Soldier

"Go get my son! I need him and his squad to go to the base of that siege tower and free the horses that pulling it! No horses, no longer it can move forward."Said Lawson

"As you said, Count!"Said Drusselsteinian Soldier and he's run back to the old Roman fort that is their base of operation in this campaign.

When he's enter the fort, he's quickly head out to the medical tent.

In the Medical Tent...

"That should do it, my Count."Said Jerome (Jeremy's lookalike) after he's took care of head of Frederick (Ferb's lookalike).

"BARK! BARK! BARK!"

The black Hovawart dog is barking at the soldier that was sent by Count Lawson that standing in front of the tent. Its owner, Susanne (Suzy's lookalike) walks out and take a look at him.

"Mom! Dad! Big bro! There is a soldier standing here!"Said Susanne

"No worry, Susanne, I'll be there soon."Said Jerome and then he's walk out of the tent.

"Hello, sir. What can I do for you?"Asked Jerome

"Count Lawson needs his son in the battlefield right now!"Said Drusselsteinian Soldier

"I'm sorry, sir but His Highness is not in the position to move."Said Jerome

"I can't go back empty hands, you know that, medic boy."Said Drusselsteinian Soldier and suddenly the sound of countless of horses coming out from the forest

and reveal to be the reinforcement led by Prince Percy and Princess Candelaria themselves here. The Prince and the Princess quickly get down from the horses

and walk toward to the medical tent.

"JEROME!"Said Candelaria and she's hug him tightly.

"Good too... see you again... Your Highness!"Said jerome as he's struggling to breath.

"Oh my beloved! I missed you so much!"Said Candelaria and then she's let go her beloved man.

"I'll be in there... helping mom and dad with the patients."Said Susanne as she's walk back inside with her dog.

"So... where is Count Lawson and Frederick?"Asked Percy

"Count Lawson himself is leading the attack in the battlefield, Your Highness. Commander Frederick got wounded pretty bad at his head."Said Drusselsteinian Soldier

"So what's the situation here?"Asked Percy

"The Holy Roman Empire lends a new weapon for the Spaniards, sir. Some sort of moving siege tower with cannons on its top.

It's being pull by a lot of horses and has some Spanish guards are protecting its base."Said Drusselsteinian Soldier

"Perhaps our new allies could help."Said Percy and he's turn to look at Bijan and his company.

"Commander Tjinder, do you think your elephants can take that siege tower down?"Asked Percy

"Of course, they can, Your Highness. Looks at their sizes!"Said Bijan

"Commander Hirano, can you and yoru sister go to release the horses and take down the guards that protecting that Moving Siege Tower while we distracting it?"Asked Percy

"Yes, yes we can."Said Saki

"Then let's go!"Said Percy and he and his big sis get on their horses and ride out with their forces to take down the new weapon of their enemies.

Meanwhile, in the Royal Palace, in the Guests' chamber...

"Isa! What the heck are you doing?!"Asked Valeria

"I'm going to help the man I'm in love with!"Said Isabel

"But you can't go out there alone! You could get killed!"Said Carlos

"I"m not alone, Fatima is with me. Besides, I had befriended some ladies in the city already. They agree to go out and help me."Said Isabel

"Isabel, I know that I had taught you about horse riding and sword fighting but this is a real battle!"Said Mr. Garcia-Sharpiro

"I'm not going to let you all stop me! I lost almost everything now! Even my virginity! I'm not going to lose the person who has the high possibility to be my love!"Said Isabel

"*Sigh!* It seems we can't stop you then..."Said Mr. Garcia-Sharpiro

"Bye mom. Bye dad. See you soon."Said Isabel and she's walk out with Fatima. They both have swords, bows and arrows with them.

Later, at the Gate of the Royal Palace...

"All horses are ready, ma'am!"Said Greta (Gretchen's lookalike)

"All weapons checked!"Said Amelia (Adyson Sweetwater's lookalike)

"Everyone is here as you ordered, ma'am!"Said Karin (Katie's lookalike)

"Time to move now!"Said Minna (Milly's lookalike)

"Let's get dangerous!"Said Isabel as she's getting on her horse. When everyone is on their horses, they ride out to support the campaign in the Dragon Forest.

In the meantime, at the Battlefield in the Dragon Forest...

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"AAAAAAHHHH!"Screamed Drusselsteinian Soldiers after they got shot by the cannons from the moving siege towers.

"Men down!"Said Drusselsteinian Sergent as he's checking his wounded troops.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

The Moving Siege Tower's keep firing at the incoming Drusselsteinian forces non-stop, not even realizing that its position has been surrounded. That is when the Samurais begin

the assault, the Samurai horsemen ride out from the right side of the forest with swords in their hands. On the top of the tower, the cannoneer on the right flank of the tower

saw this and quickly load cannonball into his cannon and shoot out.

On the Top of the Moving Siege Tower...

"Sergent! We've been out flank!"Said Spanish Cannoneer

"WHAT?!"Asked Spanish Sergent

Back to the Ground...

"Everyone! Pick your targets!"Said Saki as she's riding toward with her younger sister and her forces.

Then, the Samurai horsemen arrive at the base of the slaughter all of the Spanish guards over there and free all horses.

"CLANG!"

"CLANG!"

With the main chains got cut off, all horses are now free and run out independently. Without the horses, the Moving Siege Tower is unable to move forward now.

At the Left Side of the Dragon Forest...

"They did it! Commander Tjinder! Time for you to join the party!"Said Percy

"With pleasure, sir!"Said Bijan and he's ride out with his forces and with five war elephants following from behind.

On the Top of the Tower...

"Sir! Incoming elephants!"Said Spanish Cannoneer and his sergant steps up to take a look himself.

"What should we do now, sir?"Asked Spanish Soldier

"I... I..."Said Spanish Sergent as the Chelas on horses are approaching with five war elephants coming with them.

Back to the Ground...

"SMASH IT DOWN!"Shouted Bijan and then his forces quickly scatter out and open the way to all five elephants to go straight toward to the siege tower.

Finally, they crash the walls of the tower with their heads and keep doing it, shaking and cracking the siege tower. Up there, the Spanish Sergent is still in shock of the incoming

five elephants and was yet to give an order. Unable to stand there and do nothing, the Spanish soldiers in there quickly abandon the tower without an order, by both jump off

through the windows and run down from the ruler. As the tower is crumbling and falling down, the Samurais quickly find cover in the forest. In the end, the Moving Siege Tower

is now nothing but a bunch of bricks. The surviving Spanish soldiers immediately surrender because too much of casualties and being outnumbered.

Meanwhile, at the nearby Sunrise Spring...

"Okay, girls. We'll take a break here first. Then, we will continue our mission."Said Isabel and shes's get down from her black horse and walk toward to the spring.

As everyone is about to taking a break, a Spanish division comes out from the nearby forest and seize them before they could even defend themselves and to makes it worse.

It's led by the young man who raped Isabel, Ricardo Alfonseca de Granada.

"It seems my slave-girl wanted to come back to me after all! And it's such a delightful that you take your friends here.

They can be the great entertain for some of my men. Hehehe!"Laughed Ricardo

 **Author's note: And that's folks! Isabel is now in the hands of the big bad commander again, along with her friends! But no worry, Isabel and her comrades**

 **will be rescue** **by Prince Percy and his brother-in-arms soon. Hoe you all like this chapter and don't forget to tell me how you think of this story or give me**

 **some ideas if you like! So bye!**


	8. Mission to Grove Highlands

**A story of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own only my own characters.**

 **Author's note: Hi! I'm back! I know it may be not so long but hey, I wanna make an entrance too! I'm still unable to figure out the first place for the**

 **colonization to create** **Drusselsteinian Empire, that's for sure. I just have the places in my mind but not yet selected. Should I started with New Drusselstein?**

 **Because Americas are just across the** **Atlantic Ocean. Or Drusselstein India? Establishing a relation between the some of the kingdoms or empires in India**

 **such as Mughal Empire and Drusselstein seems a like pretty** **good idea. Whatever, here is the chapter 8. Let's enjoy it!**

Chapter 8 Mission To Grove Highlands

Got abducted by the Spanish forces, Isabel and her friends are being take to one of the strongest Spanish outposts in Drusselstein, in the Grove Highlands. The last place in

Europe where the pagan people are still be able to live in peace without getting persucate by the Chrisitan society. Isabel is now regretting for not listened to her parents in

the first place.

In the Prison Chamber of the Outpost...

"Food time!"Said Spanish Soldier and he's drop the basket filled with breads, dookleberries and two jugs of water

down and the get out, leaving the chained up girls sitting in sadness.

"I'm sorry girls... about everything..."Said Isabel

"Hey, at least you have good intention. We can accept that."Said Greta

"But yet, the result is failure!"Said Isabel

"Stop beating yourself down, Isabel. We better think of how to get out of here!"Said Amelia

"How?"Asked Karin

"I found a paper and a bird feather here!"Said Minna and she's show them the parper and the bird feather.

"What can we do? Write down to asking for help? Not to mention that we have no ink and the way to-"Said Greta but then Fatima's show the bottole of ink from nowhere.

"Okay. We may have the ink but we still need-"Said Greta but then Isabel found a window above them that linked to the outside world.

"How can these be possible?!"Asked Greta

"Probably good fortune."Said Minna

"So what are you waiting for?! Write it!"Said Fatima and then Isabel begins to write down in the paper, calling out for help. In just a few minutes, she finished writing it and

then and then put it into a small bottle and throw it out through the window. The bottle rolls down from the hill and then fall into the the river and floating away into the fog.

Now, all what the girls can do are hoping for someone to found the letter and come to their rescue. The bottle of letter eventually found by a Viking named Alaric the Visigoth

(Elrik the Visigoth's lookalike). After he's found it, he's open it and read it.

"Looks like a letter asking for help."Said Alaric

In the Letter...

HELP! Me and my friends are being hold as prisoners in the Spanish outpost at the place called Grove Highlands!

HHHHEEEEELLLPPPPP!

Sincerely,

Isabel and the her comrades.

Back outside...

"I better take this to the Queen, she must know what to do."Said Alaric and he's walk to his horse, get on its back and ride out to the capital of the kingdom.

Few days later, at the Royal Palace in ..., at the Throne Room...

"WHAT?!"Asked Percy after he's read the letter.

"That is what the letter said, Your Majesties."Said Alaric while still bowing before the royalty of Drusselstein.

"We need to get there and rescue her and her friends! Like right now!"Said Percy

"I'll prepare an invasion forces immediately!"Said Lawson

"Anyway, any word from Admiral Van Stormm?"Asked Linde

"No, Your Highness. They're still defending Darkland Port from the Spanish fleet."Said Ivo

Meanwhile, at Darkland Port...

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

On the Dutch Command Ship...

"Firer all cannons! Cut off those Spanish supply ships! Separate them from their escort galleons! I smell fear! And it's smell good!"Said Barend as

he's looking at the seven Spanish warships before him that keep, coming and firing relentlessly toward to his ship and his fleet.

"I'm still unsure about this, sir. I mean... since we received the order to fortified this port with the fleet?"Asked Carl

"Since when I don't remember, Carl."Said Franz

"You're so helpful, sir. So much helpful!"Said Carl

Back at the capital, the invasion forces led Prince Percy and his brother-in-arms, Frederick, departs from the city and heading northeast to the Grove Highlands, the ancient

flourish land filled with the pagan people that are the descendants of the Vikings that still preserving their religion, custom, culture, ritual and language. The Grove Highlands

is a gathered highlands filled with a lot of forests and a lot of bogs. The people of Drusselstein even say that it is an urban place because it is where the pack of goat monsters

such as Toevasch, tribes of Noblins and the infamous Der Kinderlumper, usually roam and reside. Despite of the urban legends, that didn't stopped the Spaniards to come into

such a place and so does Prince Percy and his brother-in-arms. A week after depart from the capital, the Drusselsteinian invasion forces finally arrive at the urban highlands.

At the Ridge near the Spanish outpost...

"Is everyone clear on the plan?"Asked Percy as he's looking at the Spanish outpost with his binoculars.

"Frederick?"Asked Percy and Frederick nods to him as yes.

"Commander Tjinder?"Asked Percy

"Yeah..."Said Bijan

"Okay, get in your groups. Let's move out!"Said Percy and he's get on his favorite war horse, Henry. Soon, all musketeers, crossbowmen swordmen, spearmen, lancers,

horsemen and cannoneers follow their leaders out from the ridge and heading toward to the Spanish outpost that is only 20 kilometers away froom their current position.

As they keep walking, they suddenly saw three birds fly away very fast like something or someone spook them away. Suddenly, the ground around them begins to shake.

"What the?!"Asked Percy and suddenly, a Turtle-like Tank comes out from the ground and shoot its cannons around and cause many explosions.

"Bomb it!"Said Percy and every musketeers and every crossbowmen shoot out to destroy but

its conical shell is too thick because it made of wood that got reinforced with metal plates.

"Its armor is too thick! We need a cannon!"Said Drusselsteinian Soldier

"And you said I can't use the elephants up here."Said Bijan

"I didn't expect to see this! Besides, this forest is too crowded for the elephants to go pass or climb on the highlands such as this!"Said Percy

"There are lot things that you not yet know about the elephants. They cann do all what you said they can't."Said Bijan but then an explosion happened near him

"BOOM!"

"AH! Whoa! That was close!"Said Bijan

"You go get the cannoneers! Me and Frederick will distract it!"Said Percy and he's run to help his brother-in-arms and his forces.

"Get all available cannons down there, right now!"Said Bijan and some cannoneers begin to drag the cannons down. Then, two more Turtle-like Tanks sprung

out from the ground and attack the Drusselsteinian forces. One of the cannoneers also got wounded in the latest attack.

"I got him! I got him!"Said Drusselsteinian Soldier as hes's run up and help carry the wounded cannoneer up and bring him to medic.

"Hurry! Hurry!"Said Bijan and the cannoneers continue to drag the cannons down from the ridge. Once down the ridge, one of the cannons got lighten up and shoot out to one

of the Turtle-like Tanks, exploding it into pieces. With one of them got destroyed, two more Turtle-like Tanks come out from the ground to assist the other two that still remain

in active. Outmatched, Prince Percy and his brother-in-arms order a retreat back to the ridge.

"Spray the gunpowder on the ground below the ridge! When they arrived, light it up! We're going to blow those things sky high!"Said Percy and his soldiers run down and spray

the ground below the ridge with gunpowder and left some of its barrels there. When they finish, they quickly run back to the top of the ridge and prepare themselves for an

incoming explosion. Prince Percy is standing there and waiting patiently with a torch in his hand. Then, all four fighting vehicles of the Spaniards arrive and that is when the

Drusselsteinian Prince lights up the gunpowder and in short time, it's reach the gunpowder barrels and explode, and taking the Turtle-like Tanks with them.

"We got them! We got them!"Said Drusselsteinian Soldiers as they look in awe of the explosion while avoiding it at the same time. Finally, the destruction stopped.

"Argh! Good job!"Said Percy as Frederick is helping him up.

"Okay! Let's move out!"Said Percy

 **Author's note: So what do you guys think? To who don't know what the fighting vehicels of the Spaniards are, they're Leonardo's fighting vehicles.**

 **Leonardo Da Vinci** **had sketched a picture about it. The historians declared that it is an early form of the modern days tanks of our. And how the Spaniards**

 **get them, easy, they stole it from** **Heinrich Doofenshmirtz when Drusselstein was Duchy of Drusselstein. The Spanish Empire has some power in the lands**

 **of the Holy Roman Empire because the Habsburg** **dynasty ruled, owned and controlled everything back in the 16th century through Spain and Germany,**

 **it wasn't called Golden Age of Spain for no reason for the time being.**


	9. Prince VS Commander Part 1

**A story of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own only my own characters.**

 **Author's note: I know that the Vikings no longer exist ever since the mid 11th century but hey, this is a story in form of Phienas and Ferb I am doing.**

 **So make things that are impossible to exist to exist is the common thing of this show. So I suggested that there is no harm in it. Whatever, hope you all**

 **will enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 9 Prince VS Commander Part 1

After destroyed the fighting vehicles of the Spanish Empire, Prince Percy, his brother-in-arms, Frederick, Commander Tjinder move their forces toward to one of the strongest

Spanish outposts in Drusselstein. Unknown to them, they're being watched, but not by their Spanish or Holy Roman enemies, but by the last of the European pagans,

the Vikings, or their descended preservers that still continue the custom, culture, ritual, language and religious practices of their Viking ancestors to be specific.

The scouts keep following the Drusselsteinian forces until they're at the field filled with bogs, they begin the surprise attack.

"AAAAHHHHH!"Screamed Vikings as they run out from the forest and begin the attack on the Drusselsteinian forces. But then, the guide of the Drusselsteinian forces,

Alaric the Visigoth steps out and stop the battle before thing will get ugly.

"So... Mr. Alaric... can you speak with them? Tell them we mean no harm, please?"Asked Percy

"Yes, yes I can."Said Alaric and he's walk up to Chief and tell them that these people mean no harm. Their expedition is for a rescue mission, not full-scale invasion on this land.

Heard of this, the Chief sighed in relief and invite the Drusselsteinian forces to take a refuge in his village, which is not far from here. Percy and Frederick agree to this because

they need a place for a staging area.

Later, at the Vikings' village, in the Chief's house...

"The Chief is curious about your expedition, if you're not here to destroy us. Then what for?"Asked Alaric

"We're here to rescue our lady friends. One of them is... very special to me..."Said Percy as he's blushing, thinking about Isabel while Alaric's translating what he was told by

Prince Percy to his Chief. The Chief then replies back in his own language to Alaric and also added a question into it. After received the words, Alaric turns to look at them.

"The Chief replied that he's glad that you all come and also wanna know that are you people have anything

to do with those armed men from the outpost 20 kilometers away or not?"Asked Alaric

"They're our enemies. They are also the reason why me, my brother-in-arms, our friend

and our army is here."Said Percy and Alaric translates to his Chief of what Prince Percy just told him.

After Alaric replied to his Chief, the Viking Chief gets up from his chair walks to get one his shields. Then, he shows the shield to Prince Percy, Frederick and Bijan.

The shield has a picture painted on it. The picture has two people in it, the Chief himself and the other young man. They immediately know what the Chief meant

by showed this painted shield to them.

"That... is your son! The younger man in the picture is your son!"Said Percy

"The Chief's son disappeared a week ago, along with some members of his hunting team.

We believed that the people in that outpost must have anything to do with this!"Said Alaric

"Great, two missions. Just what we needed..."Said Bijan

"No worry, we will find your son and his friends. And bring them back, we promise."Said Percy and he's get up and bow before the Viking Chief. So the Chief bows back to him.

The Chief then give them his warriros who volunteer to go and help them the Spanish outpost. Later, they depart out for their primary target in this mission. They travel

non-stop until they reached the last ridge between them and the outpost of their enemies.

"Let's see what are dealing with."Said Bijan and he's pull out his binoculars and take a look at the Spanish outpost.

"It is heavily guarded, very well fortified and armed with a lot of cannons."Said Bijan

"So this place was really strong like what we heard. Any weakness?"Asked Percy

"So far, nothing."Said Bijan

"How about a distraction? We split up and the first team dealing with the Spaniards at front while another team go in and get the prisoners out?"Asked Alaric

"Good idea. Bijan, you and Alaric keep them busy at the front while me and Frederick lead a squad into that outpost and free the prisoners."Said Percy

"Understood."Said Bijan

"Okay, everyone. Let's move out!"Said Percy and he, Frederick, Bijan and Alaric get dwon from the ridge to prepare their army. The army split in two divisions,

a company of Chelas, the Viking warriors and half Drusselsteinian forces under command of Commander Tjinder and Alaric are going to the front and distract

the guards while Percy, Frederick and a squad of soldiers go behind the outpost and begin the infiltration. When both divisions are in position, the assault on the outpost begin.

In the Forest...

"Alright, everyone. Let's go!"Said Bijan and he's ride out with his forces and get teh attention of the Spanish soldiers.

"Intruders! Intruders! Intruders!"Said Spanish Soldier and the others quickly armed themselves, open the gate and go out to fight against the intruders.

"All cannons! Fire on the top of the walls!"Said Alaric and the cannoneers quickly open fire on the top of the front walls, destroying all of the cannons and their users.

In the Inquisition Room...

"What was that?"Asked Inquisitor and then a soldier runs inside.

"Report!"Said Ricardo

"We're under attack! By the combined forces of the pagans and the Drusselsteinians!"Said Spanish Soldier

"Order all soldiers to go to reinforce those at front and prevent those intruders to get in! At any costs!"Said Ricardo

"What about these pagans, sir?"Asked Inquisitor as he's looking at the tied up Viking people, one of them with the long black-haired and the skinny body is the son of the Chief.

"Should I torture them more for their conversion to Catholic?"Asked Inquisitor

"Let them stay here for now. We'll return to deal with them later."Said Ricardo and he's walk out from the room with the Inquisitor.

Meanwhile, in the Supply Room of the Outpost...

"We're in!"Said Percy as he's get out from its basement.

"Don't you think that it's weird that they have an exit that linked to to the supply room?"Asked Drusselsteinian Soldier #1 as he's getting out, followed by another soldier.

"Probably an emergency exit."Said Drusselsteinian Soldier #2 as he's getting out as well. Everything is very clear, looks like that the distraction at the front is really working.

"Okay, we split up. Search every doors. If someone found a way lead to prison, come and get the others! We go in together! In case of something happen."Said Percy

"Yes sir!"Said Drusselsteinian Soldiers and they split up into groups of two men and run out, leaving Prince Percy and Frederick stand alone.

Every groups keep search every doors and every ways they have found. As they keep searching, a Spanish soldier who is about to go and help his comrades at the front see

Prince Percy and Frederick and quickly run out to warn his commander and the Inquisitor about this.

 **Author's note: I know that there is no fighting between Prince Percy and Commander Alfonseca here. I'm still in the decision of should make Isabel finished**

 **the job in** **the end or not. By the way, I already came to the decision. So like how the British Empire begin, I'm going to start with the colonization in the**

 **New World first for the** **formation of the Drusselsteinian Empire.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, thanks for read my story!**


	10. Prince VS Commander Part 2

**A story of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own only my own characters.**

 **Author's note: Hi! I'm back! I hope you all like the last chapter. I know that there is no duel between our hero and the villain there but it will be in**

 **this chapter.** **However, everything will soon go more epic after Drusselstein itself is no longer in the threaten by the Spanish Empire. So, did any of you**

 **guys wanna figure a name** **for the treaty for recognition of Drusselstein as an European independent state? I would love hear some, if I didn't received one.**

 **No worry, I can make one my own.** **Now, let's have fun with this chapter!**

Chapter 10 Prince Vs Commander Part 2

In the Office of the Outpost...

"WHAT?!"Asked Ricardo

"There are a group of infiltrators-"Said Spanish Soldier but then got slapped by his commander.

"No! You insolence scum!"Said Ricardo and he's turn to look at the Inquisitor

"I need you to get some men from the front! I'll deal with those Protestant infideltors myself!"Said Ricardo

"You mixed up word from infiltrators and infidels?"Asked Inquisitor

"Yes, yes I am."Said Ricardo

"Well then. Let's do this!"Said Inquisitor and he's run out from the room with his commaner and then go separate way.

Meanwhile, near the Prison Chambers...

"*Sigh!* Where did they keep them?!"Asked Percy and suddenly a loud noise happens at a door located a few meters away from them.

"Your Highness? Is that you? I heard your voice, that's for sure."Said Isabel from the inside of the room.

"No worry, we will get you out of there! But you need to be away from the door!"Said Percy and then he lets his brother-in-arms come to his place.

"Okay!"Said Isabekl and then Frederick pulls out his sword and cut the lock of the door and open it.

"You did it!"Said Percy and then Isabel runs out and hug her beloved prince.

"It's a touching reunion but we need to get ouf here! NOW!"Said Greta

"Hold on! I had made promise with the Viking Chief about return his son and his people to him. Do you girls know where the yare?"Asked Percy

"That is none of your concern!"Said Ricardo as he's walking out from the corner of one of the hallways.

"Just like what I had thought, you're so predictable!"Said Ricardo

"He's lying. He just wanted me as his sexual object again. While the other girls are for his men."Said Isabel

"No matter, none of you will get out of here... alive!"Said Ricardo

"Don't be so sure!"Said Percy and he's pull out his sword. Ready to fight the Spanish commander. When Frederick is about do the same, the Prince stops him.

"Go find and free those Vikings, then go back and regroup with the squad and take the girls out of here."Said Percy

"But-"Said Fredrick

"That is an order!"Said Percy

"Fine!"Said Frederick and he's take the girls with him to the other way. Leaving Prince Percy and Commander Alfonseca confront each other alone.

"So... who's first? You or me?"Asked Ricardo as he's pulling out his sword, ready to fight the Prince of Drusselstein as much as he's ready to fight him.

Both men keep staring at each other in silence for a few minutes. That is when they both decided that they should be the aggresor, conincidentally, it happens at the same time.

"HHHAAA!"Screamed Percy and Ricardo and they both run to fight each other. The duel between the Prince and the Commander begins. Both of them keep dueling with one

another until the Spanish commander falls down when he got punched in face by Prince Percy. That is when he begs the Prince of Drusselstein to show mercy on him. So the

Prince orders him to grab his sword and put it back into the collar, which he did but then he pulls out a pistol and aim it to the Prince instead!

"You will die here! Goodbye, Prince of Drusselstein!"Said Ricardo as Prince Percy is surrendering to him. Suddenly, he saw Isabel is standing behind the Spanish commander

with a sword of her own in her hands. Suddenly, she swings the sword to the head of the Spanish commander, beheaded him. Commander Ricardo Alfonseca de Granada is

now dead by the hands of the girl he loves to raped.

"That's for the rapes that you did to me and also for this murderous attempt!"Said Isabel and she's quickly turn to look at her beloved.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?"Asked Isabel

"I am now. Thanks to you."Said Percy as he's looking at her in the eyes.

"Ahem!"Said Frederick as he's walking toward to them with the soldiers, the girls and the Viking captives.

"How can you even get out unnoticed?"Asked Fatima

"And how can she did it so fast?"Asked Minna

"Somethings better not be questioned, girls."Said Greta

"Okay! All we have to do is to get out of here from where we came in."Said Percy

"No need. Why don't we surprise our enemies at front that currently defending this place?"Asked Isabel

"Ha... I'm so in love with you right now."Said Percy

"WHAT?!"Asked Isabel as she's blushing.

"NOTHING!"Said Percy as he's blushing as well.

"We better get moving."Said Greta and Percy and Frederick lead everyone to the front of the outpost.

Later, at the Front of the Outpost...

"What do you mean you all can't do?! I am the second-in-command here! I can order you to do everything!"Said Inquisitor

"But our first priority is too make sure that the intruders are unable to get into the outpost."Said Spanish Soldier

"Oh come on! They were already inside! I can show it to you! Here!"Said Inquisitor and he's open the door

and he found Prince Percy, Frederick, their squad and the former captives are standing before him.

"Uh-oh!"Said Inquisitor and then they run out and step on him. Luckily, they didn't focus on them much and heading for the Spanish soldiers instead.

"Okay! That's it! I'm out of here! I'm done with this place! Perhaps, the New World might

be not that bad!"Said Inquisitor as he's secretly go get a horse and leave this outpost alone.

 **Author's note: And that's it folks! The major leaders of this Spanish conquest are finally out of the picture, except the Governor and other few sergents**

 **who are currently** **residing in Gimmelstump. The battle of Gimmelstump is going to be the last stand of the Spaniards in Drusselstein and after that,**

 **pretty much like the Dutch Revolt,** **will continue as the worldwide colonial warfare.**

 **TheGreatGozilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	11. Battle of Gimmelstump

**A story of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own only my own characters.**

 **Author's note: And here it is! The battle of Gimmelstump! The part of the worldwide colonial warfare is now just a step ahead. But first, let just have fun**

 **with this chapter!** **And seriously, why no one wanna aid me in helping a story? Because I was working too fast or you guys hate me or something else?**

 **Anyway, just I said before. Enjoy the show,** **for now. And then help me out! If any of you wanted to, of course.**

Chapter 11 Battle of Gimmelstump

After successfully put an end on the Spanish outpost in Grove Highlands and rescued Isabel, her team and the Vikings, Prince Percy and his brother-in-arm, Frederick,

Commander Tjinder and their army and return the abducted Vikings to their tribe and then return to the capital. Ever since the assault on the Spanish outpost at Grove

Highlands, the Kingdom of Drusselstein always be the side that received the victories, no matter by tactical, strategic or decisive. For four months, the Drusselsteinian forces

keep liberate their own lands further into into the west, one by one, every cities regain freedom and every Spanish outposts got destroyed. Now, the only place for the Spaniards

to hide in Drusselstein is in Gimmelstump, where the Spanish Governor and the other military commanding officers are live in. For the Inquisitor, he escaped back to Spain to

report the situation in Drusselstein to King Philip II of Spain.

In the Royal Palace of the Große Mauer...

"The Spaniards are gathering at Gimmelstump, it is the only place where they can go to hide now."Said Carl

"We must seize this chance! We cannot let them reach the sea to send the message for the reinforcement!"Said Franz

"Agreed."Said Heinrich

"If it's necessary, me and my men can establish a blockade around the shore of the kingdom until the war is out from the heartland."Said Barend

"You may proceed, Admiral Van Stormm."Said Linde and the Dutch admiral bows and leave to prepare his fleet.

"What about us, mother?"Asked Candelaria

"You, Frederick and Candelaria will lead the the army to Gimmelstump and set it free from rule of the Spaniards."Said Linde

"WE?!"Asked Percy and Candelaria while Frederick just blinked his eyes for two times.

"Indeed, from the past four months. You three had proved that you all are very capable in the planning and commanding. So you all are n chare in this assault."Said Linde

"It will be done, mother."Said Candelaria and Percy and they bow with Frederick before the Queen and the Count.

"Commander Tjinder and his Mughal warriors will stay on guard at the capital. So you three can take soldiers as many as you three wanted."Said Lawson

"We can help with that too."Said Saki and her younger sister nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, all three of you."Said Percy and Candelaria and they leave with Frederick to prepare an army for the final battle for in their kingdom.

Later, the Dutch fleet departs and separate into small garrisons to provide the security to every ports

and shores in the Kingdom of Drusselstein while the army is leaving for the final battle in this land.

Meanwhile, at the Conference Room of the Governor's Mansion in Gimmelstump...

"We lost all outposts and every cities got liberated!"Said Spanish Sergent #1

"We need the reinforcement right now!"Said Spanish Sergent #2

"But all ports are blocked! We're completely trapped!"Said Spanish Sergent #3

"Gentlemen! I have a solution in this. The colonists in the New World had exported the group of mystic people to us.

With the help of their so-called mystical voodoo powers. We will be victorious!"Said Spanish Governor

"Are you serious, sir? Are you expecting to put the trust in the abominations of the world?!"Asked Spanish Sergent #1

"Sounds unpleasant to me."Said Spanish Sergent #2

"If any of you have the better options then go on. Tell me and the other officers here."Said Spanish Governor but those two sergents unable to figure out anything else.

"Just like I thought."Said Spanish Governor and he's get up from his chair.

"The meeting adjourned."Said Spanish Governor and he's leave the conference room. Soon, every militry officers in the meeting do as well. The Governor then gets into his

office, where a a group of Taino priests in the European clothes are waiting for him. The Governor then sits on his chair before his desk and then open a stash and give them

a bag of 1150 golden coins.

"Hope you and your team can reinforced the defense of this city as you had spoke of to the Governor of Cuba, Shaman Nibagua."Said Spanish Governor

"It will be done, sir. My undeads will make them regret of their separatism!"Said Nibagua

Later, outside of the City...

"We're now approaching Gimmelstump."Said Greta

"Your order, Your Majesty."Said Isabel

"Establish the perimeter and get all soldiers into the attack position! We'll burn the path through the forest right to the mansion of the Governor!"Said Percy and then army split

into two divisions, as horse riders and troopers. With twelve cannons are being drag follow from behind. Princess Candelaria leads the horse riders' division while Prince Percy

leads the troopers' division. For Frederick, he's in charge of the command center on the ridge.

In the Governor's Mansion, in the Conference Room...

"Let's begin the resurrection."Said Nibagua and he's sit down with his men and begin to pray to ther spirits in the netherworld for their aid. As they keep praying, the marble in

the center begins to glow and then the green mist comes out from it and heading toward to the graveyard at the end of the town. There, the green mist spreads out and go into

countless of graves and raise the undeads from their graves.

"ROAR!"

"ROAR!"

"ROAR!"

The newly-resurrected undeads then run out from the graveyard and heading toward to the gate of the city to aid the Spanish forces to defense this city. At the wall of

Gimmelstump, the battle grew heated and the soldiers of both sides are fighting for their lives and the cannons are being fired out to both sides. Suddenly, the undeads

run out from the fog and begin to aid the Spaniards in their defense. With the undeads aiding them, the Spanish garrison is taking a step closer to victory. On the ridge,

Frederick saw this and quickly orders the cannons there to shoot to the wall immediately.

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

The shots hit the wall and they collapse down on the undeads and killed the Spanish soldiers on the wall. With some part of the wall and a gate are now destroyed,

Prince Percy quickly leads the lancers and horsemen into the city to fight the remain forces of the Spanish soldiers with his older sister, Princess Candelaria is leading

the troops inside.

"You girls go aid the Prince and the Princess. I'll go find the Governor."Said Isabel and she's run toward to the Governor's Mansion.

Meanwhile, inside the Governor's Mansion, at the Conference Room...

"It may take time but I am sure that we will be victorious!"Said Nibagua as he's looking into the marble.

"You better be right!"Said Spanish Governor

"I think NOT!"Said Isabel when she's enter the room and slash the staff that contain the marble and smash it with her foot. Then, the green mist disappears and destroy the

link that make all undeads move. With the undeads are no longer in active, the surviving Spanish soldiers quickly drop their weapons and surrender to the Drusselsteinian Army.

"Seize her!"Said Spanish Governor but Isabel quickly beheads the military officers that come from behind

her with her sword and them aim it directly to the chest of the Governor, who just pulled out a pistol.

"So Governor... surrender or die?"Asked Isabel while the Cuban magicians are secretly escaping.

"Wanna see what is faster? Swing a sword or give the target a shot?"Asked Spanish Governor

"How about..."Said Isabel before she swings her sword to him and the Governor fires out. She's quickly duck and then stab the Governor right in the right hip of him.

"AAAAAHHHH!"Screamed Spanish Governor and he's fall to his left side as his right hip is bleeding.

"So... wanna surrender now?"Asked Isabel and she's point the sword to his throat, ready to strike him down once and for all.

"Okay! Okay! We surrender!"Said Spanish Governor

Later, the Spanish Governor was pulled out from the mansion and gave to Prince Percy, Princess Candelaria, Frederick and their army. The former Governor and his surviving

men are being hold as prisoners got take back to the capital to sign the treaty and declared that Drusselstein is an European independent state because the Spanish Governor

himself is the representative of the King of Spain here.

Later, at the Throne Room in Royal Palace in the Große Mauer...

"Sign."Said Linde and she's give the Spanish Governor a feather and a bottle of ink.

"*Sigh!* Fine..."Said Spanish Governor and he's sign the treaty.

"My turn."Said Linde and then she's sign the treaty next to him.

"So from here on now, Drusselstein is officially an independent kingdom of its own! No longer

report to the Spanish authority or recognize the Spanish royalty as our ruler!"Said Linde

"YEAH!"Shouted Everyone in joy and happniess.

"For all Spaniards who live here, they must leave immediately as fast as possible!"Said Linde

"Fine..."Said Spanish Governor and he's turn back and walk away with his injured men.

"So with we live our own kingdom now. Should we begin the colonization in the New World, Your Majesty?"Asked Heinrich

"You may proceed, Chairman Doofenshmirtz."Said Lawson

Meanwhile, in the Palace in Madrid in Spain...

"It's true, Your Highness. Drusselstein is no longer under our control. But that didn't mean we can't retake it!"Said Inquisitor

"What do you suggest, Inquisitor?"Asked Philip, the King of Spain

"Prevent them from do any trade and colonization in every territories in the New World and everywhere else!"Said Inquisitor

 **Author's note: I know, I know. There is nothing much here. Just talking, fighting and signing. Wait! That is what usually happen when I writing! Man!**

 **I may need to-nah!** **Never mind. By the way, do any of you wanna help me with which places in the New World/Americas should be the place where the**

 **Drusselsteinian Empire begin because** **I didn't thought of that yet. So suggests, reviews, comments and PMs would appreciate.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see ya next time!**


	12. New Drusselstein Part 1

**A story of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own only my own characters.**

 **Author's note: *YAWN!* I've been lazy lately. Ever since my likeness in Inuyasha and Young Justice got revived back, I am beginning to become more**

 **and more lazy lately.** **I don't know why as well and still too lazy to find it out. If any of you can think of why I begin to feel like this. Don't forget to tell**

 **me back. And here is the new chapter.**

Chapter 12 New Drusselstein Part 1

The treaty is finally signed, and Drusselstein no longer recognize King Phillip II of Spain as its king and became a European indenpendent state. A year and a few months

after Drusselstein is officially a kingdom of its own, its people begin the next phase of the plan. Open the trade worldwide and establish the colonies. Hearing about the

New World from the Dutch, English and French peoples, the Doofenshmirtz Trading Company and the Crown of Drusselstein then sponsor, support and fund the colonization

project. Son of Count Lawson, Frederick, and his lover and daughter of Chairman Doofenshmritz, Virginia, volunteer as the leaders of the expedition to the New World for

trade and colonize.

At the Port of the Große Mauer...

"Is everything ready?"Asked Virginia and her beloved man gives her a thump up.

"Well then... release the sails!"Said Virginia

"As you said, ma'am!"Said Crewmen and those are on the masts quickly work on that. After all sails released, the three ships depart from the capital for the new land in the

New World. At the window the royal palace, Prince Percy and Isabel are watching from the Prince's chamber as the ships departing for the New World. The Prince is worries

about his brother-in-arms but then he quickly forgot about him when Isabel hugs him and kiss him back on cheeks.

"Wanna go somewhere else that is more... private?"Asked Isabel

"I don't know..."Said Percy, knowing what his beloved Jewish Spanish girl meant.

"Come on..."Said Isabel as she's leaning closer to him.

"Isabel, please! Think about our reputation!"Said Percy

"Screw reputation! I wanted love right now!"Said Isabel

"ISABEL! Please..."Said Percy and Isabel then walks away in a bit of anger and sit on the bed of her beloved. Suddenly, she's got the idea of how to make him co-operate.

She begins to slacking her dress and make them look like they can drop anytime. Then, she lying on the bed with a very seductive smile and she's looking at her prince.

"Oooohhh! Your Majesty!"Said Isabel

"Looks Isabel, I would love to-to-to-"Said Percy but then stopped when he found that his girlfriend

is making her dress looks like it can drop anytime and she also smiling to him very seductively!

"So... screw the reputation now?"Asked Isabel

"Uuhh..."Said Percy

Meanwhile, aboard the Night, in the Baltic Sea...

"So what do you think the New World will looks like?"Asked Virginia as she's looking at her lover but his response is only a blink.

"You're right. A wild place."Said Virginia as she's staring at the calm sea with him. Unknown to then or crews of the fleet, they're being watched and followed by five Spanish galleons.

The commander of the Spanish fleet, Admiral Diego Salvador de Galicia, is watching them sailing toward to the undiscovered region of the New World.

Standing beside the Spanish admiral is the Inquisitor who helped the Spanish forces in suppressing the separatism of Drusselstein a year ago.

"Well well well... what do we have here?"Asked Inquisitor with an evil smirk on his face.

"Should we open fire now, sirs?"Asked Spanish Sailor

"No. Our order are to chase and then block them from going back home. For the first time, let them see the New World for once, and then... make sure it their last!"Said Diego

and the captains of the ships in his fleet then set sail and follow the Drusselsteinian ships into the New World. He is not going to just stop the Drusselsteinians,

he is going to claim this newly-discovered part of the New World as his. A week passed, the Drusselsteinian fleet eventually arrive at the New World. After they landed,

dropped the anchors and claim the land in the name of the Crown of Druselstein and named it as New Drusselstein, they begin the construction of the fort and the exploration

in the surrounding forest.

Inside the still-in-construction Fort...

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"Asked Virginia and Frederick nodded to her as yes.

"Fine. So I'm in charge of the construction of this fort then."Said Virginia before Frederick hops on his horse, Henry, that was temporarily gave by his brother-in-arms,

and ride out of the fort with other 14 men follow him into the forest for the exploration of this part of the New World. Virginia couldn't help but to look at them with a

bit of sadness in her eyes, concerning for the well beings of her lover and his men.

"Don't be paranoid, Virginia. Let's go back to work!"Said Virginia and she's walk out to take a look around the still-in-construction fort.

"Hmm... with this land is now called as New Drusselstein. Should Doof Fort fits as name with this fort?"Asked Virginia as she's looking at the workers nearby,

who just staring at her as well and then shrugged and return to their works on building the fort.

"Doof Fort then."Said Virginia

Later, in the Forest...

"Sir, I spotted two men are fishing at the nearby river. Probably the natives."Said Drusselsteinian Colonist and Frederick nodded to him as an order to go check these men out.

"Yes sir."Said Drusselsteinian Colonist and he's walk out with other two men to check out what

did he just saw back there while Frederick and the others are taking a break from their travel.

Meanwhile, at the Shore 50 kilometers away from Doof Fort...

"*SPLASH!*"

The Spanish fleet had landed in the shallow waters and then take their first steps on this part of the New World. Many of them had heard of the New World but were amaze

that it's look completely different from what they had heard. They heard that the New World is a place filled with massive jungles, swamplands, barren wastelands as its

center and the barbaric peoples everywhere. But seeing a forest that is very similar to the ones back in Europe has astound them very much. But the astounish didn't last long,

when the Inquisitor and Admiral Salvador de Galicia landed, they immediately split their forces into many squads to find out where the targets, the Drusselsteinians are,

and if it is possible, find where the natives are too.

"But sir, we're not here to set up new colony. We're here to destroy the Drusselsteinians!"Said Spanish Soldier #1

"Beside, you have no authorization letter for that!"Said Spanish Soldier #2

"Just do as what I told you all to do!"Said Diego

"YES SIR!"Said Spanish Soldiers and they quickly set up the squads and then scatter out to find where the Drusselsteinians are.

Meanwhile, at the River in the Forest...

"There they are!"Said Drusselsteinian Colonist #1 as he's looking through the bush with his comrade at the two natives that are fishing on the other side of the river.

"There must be a village nearby."Said Drusselsteinian Colonist #2

"Better tell Sir Frederick."Said Drusselsteinian Colonist #1 and he's walk out with his comrade, returning to where the expedition is stopping. Unknown to them,

they accidentally revealed themselves to the two native fishermen. In fear, they quickly abandon their catches and run back to the village to tell everyone about

the new arrivals. Later, the two men of the expedition returned to the breaking point and tell Frederick what they found. Before he could even say a word to them,

60 of native warriors come out from hiding and aim their arrows and clubs to them. The Drusselsteinians quickly drop their weapons and surrender.

"This... exceeds our expectation..."Said Drusselsteinian Colonists

 **Author's note: I based on how the small expedition got captured from how Governor Ratcliffe and the other 14 men of his got captured in Virginia, 1607.**

 **If there is one thing** **that I never like in the movie is to make the good guy of history become a big bad. I don't know why Disney did't use the rival of**

 **Captain** **John Smith named Edward Maria Wingfield** **back then. That guy is a nothing but a jerk who wanted the foods all for himself. But back to this story,**

 **what do you guys think of it? Pretty good right? If you guys wonder that** **their fate will ended up like Governor Ratcliffe and his men or not. Keep reading**

 **and fine out! 'Cause if any of you wanted me to spoil, ask me in private aka PMs me but don't tell** **it to the others! Don't wanna ruin the fun.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	13. New Drusselstein Part 2

**A story of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own only my own characters.**

 **Author's note: Hi, everyone! I've been a very long time since I write this story. Now, I've return and of course, I'll see what I can do about**

 **the development for the world wide colonial warfare** **against the Spanish Empire like the Dutch Republic/United Provinces. Perhaps, I might**

 **having the Dutch and the Drusselsteinian peoples cooperate with one another in the struggle against the Spanish Empire.** **And for real, of course.**

 **I'm still really have no idea how to make the Spanish Empire signed the treaty to recognize the independence of Drusselstein.**

Chapter 13 New Drusselstein Part 2

An hour later, at Doof Fort...

"Have they return yet?"Asked Virginia but the guards shake their heads as no.

"Where are they now?! They should've return like 20 minutes ago!"Said Virginia

"My lady! My lady!"Said Drusselsteinian Colonist as he's running down from the newly-constructed

tower to talk with the daughter of the Chairman of Doofenshmirtz Trading Company.

"What is it?"Asked Virginia

"The Spanish fleet had landed here 50 kilometers away!"Said Drusselstein Colonist

"Are you certain?"Asked Virginia

"I can show you if you wanted!"Said Drusselsteinian Colonist

"Then lead the way!"Said Virginia and she's walk with him to the tower. When they arrive at its top, he gives her the binoculars and that is when she found that he is right!

There is a Spanish fleet landed at the shore 50 kilometers from here but not only that, the Spanish troops scatter out into many squads and one of them is heading right to

their fort! She's knowing that she cannot let the first attempt of the colonization in the New World ended in ruin like the first attempt of the Englishmen at Roanoke Island

in 1585-1590. Upon spotted the Spanish fleet and a squad of Spanish troops coming right at her fort, she decided to put the defense on.

"Call every men out! Equipped with weapons immediately! We need to defense this ground!"Said Virginia and

the colonist nodded and climb down to tell all men in the fort about this.

"Ugh! Where is Federick when I need him most?!"Asked Virginia

In the meantime, at the natives' village, the natives are inspecting and checking on the newly-arrived Europeans to see who they are and what are they wanting from

their land. By just blinking his eyes and doing nothing as usual, the Chief of the natives found that the newcomers are not dangerous and order Frederick and his men

to be released. When the Drusselsteinians and the natives about to have the first official nonviolence contact with one another, the sound of gunfire suddenly erupted

out of nowhere and scaring the natives away back into their tents. Hearing that from the shore, Frederick and his men rush back to the shore and later, they found that

the establishing fort of his beloved lady is under the siege by the fully-armed Spanish soldiers. Outnumbered in both men and weapons, Frederick sends two messengers

back to the natives' village to ask for help while he and the others join the battle to protect the fort. Later, at the natives' village, the messengers are pleading for help from

the Chief and his warriors but sadly, they completely do not understand what are they even saying at all. Upon realizing that they don't understand their language,

the messengers turn to look at the boxes of cargoes they left earlier and decided to show them the goods they have such as rices, steels, fabrics and firearms. At first,

the natives are scare of these new things but when the messengers show them they too can control of them, the fear perishes away. Then, the messengers wave them

to come with them. Knowing that these newcomers are no threat, they decided to follow, reluctantly follow, actually.

In the meantime, at the Doof Fort...

"FIRER!"Shouted Spanish Commander and the six cannoneers behind him then open fire on the tower and the walls before them, destroying them.

"Move in!"Said Spanish Commander and his squad then mobilizes in alongside with the other squads.

Ever since this fort is discovered, a messenger was sent to tell the other squads about this.

"Keep holding your ground!"Said Virginia as she's fighting against two Spanish soldiers with her sword. Unknowingly, another Spanish soldier is aiming his musket at her head.

Before he could open fire on her, an arrow shot out of nowhere from the forest and struck him down in the back. Suddenly, the two messengers sent by Frederick return with

the reinforcement. The native warriors armed with bows, arrows and clubs run out of the forest and attack the Spanish soldiers ruthlessly. Seeing the arrival of

the reinforcement, the Drusselsteinian colonists quickly rush out to help their new allies to battle against the Spaniards. Unknown to any of them, they're being

watch by the Spanish Admiral, Diego Salvador de Galicia, from his command ship.

At the Command Ship of the Spanish fleet...

"Mobilize the fleet. I'll finish this myself!"Said Diego

"Yes, sir."Said Spanish Captain and then he walks to take control of the helm. Soon, an entire fleet begins to heading toward to the battleground. Back at the fort,

the battle is still continue to rage on but this time, it was the Spaniards that are being overpowered because the combination of the Drusselsteinian colonists and

the native warriors of New Drusselstein are currently outnumbering them. With a number on their side, the colonists and the natives quickly seize chance on takeover

the cannons of the Spanish soldiers and use them to attack their original users. Lost the heavy weapons and being outnumbered, the remnant of all Spanish squads

quickly retreat back to where they came. Unknowingly that there is nothing left for them in that direction anymore because their leader is coming right this way with

the fleet to put an end to this himself. Suddenly, the sounds of firing cannons erupted out of nowhere as the Spanish fleet is approaching.

On the Command Ship of the Spanish fleet...

"Take on their ships first! Make sure they won't escape!"Said Diego

"Yes, sir!"Said Spanish Captain as the naval officers and sailors are having all cannons in the entire fleet reloading for the next round.

At the Shore...

"We need to get back to the ships now! It is our only chance!"Said Virginia and she's rush all with every colonist to get back to the ships to prepare themselves for naval battle.

But due to the distance, they will never going to make it in time. When they entered the fort, all cannons of the Spanish fleet was already reloaded. The Spanish warships begin

to turn on the left in order to shoot all three Drusselsteinian ships down at once. Before they could open fire, an interruption happens.

"Ready..."Said Diego and all cannoneers hold their torches steady.

"Aim..."Said Diego and they prepare to light their cannons up.

"FIRER!"Shouted Diego

"BOOM!"

Suddenly, a sound of explosion happens along with a crash on the command ship's deck of the Spanish fleet. The Spanish Admiral turns to look behind him and found

a fleet of Dutch warships and trade ships are heading to his fleet. The commander of Dutch fleet is none other than Admiral Barend Van Stormm. He orders to open fire on

the Spanish fleet heavily and don't stop until he says so. His crewmen obey as their order and relentlessly open fire the cannons on the Spanish fleet as fast and as long as

they can. Lost in both forms of battle, on land and in the water, Admiral Salvado de Galicia orders the retreat to Hispaniola to take refuge there. The burning Spanish fleet quickly

change its way to down south and heading for the Colony of Hispaniola. With the help of Dutchmen, the victory falls into the hands of the Drusselsteinians. Not only that they

be able to drove the Spanish fleet away, but also successfully established a colony in the New World and found some allies and trading partners from its inhabitants.

Later, in the Doof Fort, in the Governor's cabin...

"Okay, completely finished!"Said Virginia after she finished write a letter to the royal house of Drusselstein and her father, the Chairman of Doofenshmirtz Trading Company.

Then, she gives the letter to the messenger and the messenger leaves for the Dutch fleet that will leave for Drusselstein. After the fleet departed, it is also carrying the good

news about the successful in this mission to the New World as well. The Kingdom of Drusselstein is entering a great era, the era of expansion, healthier economics and more

optimistic in the way of technologies and markets.

 **Author's note: Should this be called Drusselsteinian Renaissance? Or Drusselsteinian Golden Age? Well, I'll leave that for you people to decide because**

 **I want to hear the opinions of the others as well.** **And I'm also having problems such as creating the perfect antagonists more than just Spanish military**

 **and naval officers. Why's that? Because despite that the Spanish Empire is the lead antagonist of the** **story, I'm also want and have to do more than just that.**

 **That means I must find the other antagonistic characters as well and currently, I'm thinking of using those who pretend to be sorcerers or some guys**

 **that are genius enough to fight Percy and Frederick head-to-head. So far, I can think of a sorcerer, a band of pirates, a group of mercenaries and renegades**

 **of the kingdom. That's what I got for now.** **I hope you people can figure out what more can be add into this story of mine.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	14. Embassy to Morocco Part 1

**A story of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own only my own characters.**

 **Author's note: Still unable to figure a villainous sorcerer out for this story. But still, I can try again and again until I found what I need. And what do**

 **you people think of the previous story arc?** **I know they're not long but no worry, they won't end up like the Roanoke Colony of the Kingdom of England**

 **during the Elizabethan Era. But they might ended up like Jamestown, if I decided to do a chapter** **or a story arc about saving the colony from falling apart,**

 **of course. And no worry, this worldwide colonial warfare between Drusselstein and the Spanish Empire has yet come to an end. Well, might not be** **in the**

 **next chapters. The protagonists have yet visit the Mughal Empire, Japan and Taiwan Island. And still, I have no idea on how to get to the conclusion to**

 **make the Spanish Empire recognize the independence** **of Drusselstein as well. And what do you people think how big the Drusselsteinian Empire should be?**

 **Well, one thing for sure is that it cannot be one super big empire because the roles were already took by** **the Spanish Empire, then the French Empire**

 **and later, the British Empire. So really, I cannot imagine that the Drusselsteinian Empire would be much big around the globe. Whatever, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 14 Embassy To Morocco

A month after the successful in the colonization in a part of the New World that is now known as New Drusselstein, the royal house of Drusselstein decided to conduct trade

and seek for the new markets all over the world. Supporting and financing by the Doofenshmirtz Trading Company, many voyages set out worldwide in seek of new lands to

landed, new goods to exchange, new peoples to meet and new lives to see. One of the voyages set out to the Ottoman-freed part of the Barbary States for the diplomatic

mission to obtain an alliance with Morocco. The leader of this mission is Prince Percy from the royal house of Drusselstein and his beloved lady, Isabel. Unknowingly, their ships

are not actually heading Morocco. But heading to one of the cities that is being ruled by pirates and slavers.

At Harbor of Salle...

"Are you sure that this is the right port, Your Majesty?"Asked Isabel as she's looking at the view of of the port cities of Salle and Rabat from the command ship.

All she's seeing are the pirate ships of England, United Provinces and Morocco are surrounding the Drusselsteinian fleet. This is making her feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, its name is the famous one in Morocco. So it must be."Said Percy as he's looking at his surroundings as well.

"I hope this turns out well."Said Isabel as the ships are anchoring near the harbor. Once anchored, Prince Percy, Isabel and the emissaries walk down from the command ship.

After stepped on this part of the Barbary States, they see none of the peaceful welcome party of them. Of course, they don't need the violence one. The curiousity did't stick

around for so long when the Prince decided that they better go out to find the Sultan of Morocco themselves. As they keep walking and walking, more and more eyes that

are hungry for wealth keep appearing around them. Before the pirates could rob them, a squadron of Dutchmen and a group of Moroccan military officers suddenly arrive out

of the bazaar and scare the pirates off. Once again, the savior is the Dutch Admiral named Barend Van Stormm.

"Admiral, it's good to see you. But how did you get here?"Asked Percy

"The United Provinces and the Sultanate of Morocco are firm allies. And it seems my hunch was right,

the most famous place is where you and your emissaries will arrive."Said Barend

"You said like that it was a bad thing to do."Said Isabel

"In the Barbary States, yes, yes it is. Morocco is now fractured. Despite ruling two major cities in inland, the three major port cities are controlling by

the immigrant Muslims from Spain while the city of Oujda in the Oriental region at the borderland between this nation and the Regency of Algeria in Ottoman Empire.

And this port town are one of the three that are being controlled by the pirates and slavers."Said Barend and this makes the Prince, his girlfriend and his men are feeling

concern. The Drusselsteinian Prince had made a grave mistake by chose to come here. Now, under the protection of the armed officers, the embassy can safely going through

this den of pirates and slavers with more confidence and more feeling of comfortable. Luckily, they landed on the left side where the city of Salle is standing and not at the capital

called Kasbah. But this is also cause them a problem because the the capital of the Sultanate of Morocco is in the south in the city of Marrakesh but they're currently in the

north and standing between them and the capital are numerous bands of pirates and slavers, ready to raid and capture the unprotected wealthy people for sell as slaves.

To get to the capital, they must go through the pirates and the slavers. But the question is how?

Later, at Marwan Yaqub's inn, in the Basement...

"So what's the plan?"Asked Percy

"It won't be an easy one. The pirates and slavers are everywhere."Said Barend

"You're saying like that they're ones who controlling the city!"Said Isabel

"That is because they are! Every single person who happened to born from the immigrant Moriscos from Spain in the cities of Salle, Rabat and Kasbah are pirates."Said Barend

"Even the bankers and tradesmen?!"Asked Percy

"Especially the corrupted bankers and greedy tradesmen!"Said Barend

"Do you have any idea on how to go through this place safely?"Asked Isabel

"The best solution is to find the person who is the Grand Admiral of the Pirates here. And then, pay him the fee for the safe passage and guarantee for

the safety from anything or any of his men in his bases of operation and raiding territories. After you paid him, he'll give you guys the warrant that can

make you all walking around safely like forever in Salle, Rabat, Tetouan and Kasbah."Said Barend

"Simple like that?"Asked Percy

"Simple like that."Said Barend

"But we just got here! We don't even know what does he looks like or where he lives!"Said Isabel

"He's living in Kasbah of the Udayas in Rabat. There is an ancient fort called Chellah there. We can take you two and the emissaries there."Said Barend

"Any idea in crossing the river without becoming targets?"Asked Isabel

"Easy. We swim."Said Barend

"WHAT?!"Asked Percy and Isabel

Later, in the Bou Regreg River, a group of Dutchmen, Moroccans and Drusselsteinians are swimming in the river while having themselves disguising as floating logs and garbage.

Then, they stopped swimming when when a galley is passing them just a meter away. When the galley is out of the way, they continue to swimming to get to another side of

this pirates' den. Once they reached it, they quickly take of their disguising gears and continue on foot to find the fort called Chellah. In short time, they found the fort and

quickly rush for it. When the Dursselsteinian Prince is about to knock the door, the Dutch Admiral gently grabs his shoulder and points his thump to himself.

The Prince reluctantly lets him deal with this and get out of the way. When Barend knocks the gate three times, then the gate opens little bit and a Arab man

shyly shows his face before them. Upon seeing Barend, he quickly opens the gate gratefully and welcome them with an open arms.

"We're here to see Grand Admiral Suleiman."Said Barend and the Arab man waves his hand to follow him.

"I'll take that he wanted us to follow him."Said Percy

"Of course, he is."Said Isabel and she walks out with the others to meet the Grand Admiral of the Pirates. They keep walking after the Arab man until he stopped at a door.

Then, he knocks it three times and enter. Six minutes later, he gets out from there and open the door for them to enter the Grand Admiral's office. Admiral Van Stormm,

Prince Percy and Isabel walk into the officer while their men are standing outside with weapons in case if thing gets ugly.

In Grand Admiral's office...

"Grand Admiral Suleiman, I present to you Prince Percy of the Kingdom of Drusselstein and his girlfriend, Lady Isabel."Said Barend and the Grand Admiral,

who is standing at the window, slowly turns to look at them. Then, he walks toward to his desk and then sit down on his chair before them as he's staring at them.

"Admiral Van Stormm, I hope you have good reason for bringing them here."Said Suleiman

"We're here for the warrant, sir."Said Isabel

"What kind?"Asked Suleiman

"The one that can give us the gaurantee about the safety and the safe passage in the bases of operation and raiding territories of yours."Said Percy

"In exchange of?"Asked Suleiman as he's looking at them sternly.

"Does an emerald ring enough?"Asked Percy as he's showing him a shiny emerald ring.

"Hmm. Deal!"Said Suleiman and he pulls one of the warrants out from under his desk and give it to them in exchange of an emerald gem.

"It's a pleasure in doing business with you, Your Majesty."Said Suleiman and then he lets them leave without harm.

 **Author's note: So what do you people think? I know there are no actions here but hey, not everything needs actions right? Well, at least,**

 **when negotiation can still be use, of course.** **But if it cannot, blasting, stabbing and beheading would be the only answer if an agreement**

 **for peace in war cannot be reached. And of course, there is more than just villainous sorcerer** **that might appear to oppose Prince Percy**

 **and his sworn brother here. Who knows, more insane people in costumes with lots of weapons may appear too. Well, I got a lot of inspiration**

 **from** **the characters who are villains of Spectacular Spider-Man, of course. If I be able to figure anything out and if they are worth to be put in**

 **or useful, I'll put them in. So until then,** **I'll do what I can. And one more thing, this one might too become two-parts story arc.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	15. Embassy to Morocco Part 2

**A story of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own only my own characters.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long absence. This should be finished like a few days ago but the lecturers of my university gave me and my classmates lots**

 **and lots of homework just because my classmates** **asked for the time with families and also because of the lecturers themselves have to do some services**

 **for the government as well! And the Chinese New Year also got here fast this year. Despite lots** **of homework, and the Chinese New Year's celebration,**

 **I think I can get along just fine in this case. But for the others, I kind of blame them for absence too much. Well, what do you people think of** **the previous**

 **chapter, I know there is not much of action. Just sneaking and avoiding pirates. Well, no worry. Everything shall soon change here because I finally going**

 **to add new villains into the** **story to make thing goes better! Well, I hope so.**

Chapter 15 Embassy To Morocco Part 2

After got out from the pirates' den at the cities of Salle and Rabat, the embassy is leading by Prince Percy and protecting by Admiral Van Stormm are heading to the capital

of Morocco, Marrakesh, to meet the Sultan of this country. Ever since they left the pirates' controlling cities, the embassy and its protectors have to face the harsh environment

of the desert and the bandits that scouting the lands around in search of people for them to rob and enslave. This trip seems like to be forever for them. But their luck then

turns upside down when the Dutch Admiral points out that they finally arrive at the capital of Marrakesh.

At Gate of Marrakesh...

"Whoa! So this is what Marrakesh looks like!"Said Isabel as she's riding her horse through the gate with the Prince, the embassy and the Dutch protectors.

"Incredible, isn't it?"Asked Barend

"And do you know where the Sultan is?"Asked Percy

"Easy. Looking for the Royal Palace. You know what a palace looks like, right?"Asked Barend

"Of course, we know. But I actually meant about where it is located at."Said Percy

"Oh! For that, just 10 kilometers away from here."Said Barend

"That far?!"Asked Isabel

"Well, you cannot have a place for who is holding the rulership near the city's gate, aren't you?"Asked Barend

"Let's just go find the palace and speak with the members of the royal house. We're already late."Said Percy and he rides his horse to find the palace. Soon, the rest goes

after him. Unknown to any of them, both figures are watching them from the top of the hotel nearby. The first one is a man wearing a yellow turban, red gown and a skull

mask. The other man is very tall, big, muscular and also wearing some sort of Gremlin-like costume. The first man is known as Skull Sorcerer and another one is known as

Giant Gremlin. Both men were hired by the Spanish Empire to stop the Separatists War between the Spanish Empire and Drusselstein.

"Time to put the show on!"Said Skull Sorcerer and he's spray the green gas out from his sleeves and vanish alongside with his partner.

Later, at the EL Badi Palace...

"Oh, wow!"Said Isabel as she and the others are looking at the palace made out of bricks, golds, marbles, and onyxes. From what the Drusselsteinians heard,

it has 360 decorated rooms, a massive courtyard and a big central pool. Surrounding the main palace is several pavillions that are using as the summer houses

and surrounding the palace and pavilions are the tall and very big walls. The embassy and its protectors are amaze by the sight before them. When they reached

the gate, the guards stopped them.

"State your business, stranger."Said Guard #1

"If have nothing to talk, go now."Said Guard #2

"We're here to see the Sultan. We're the emissaries of Drusselstein."Said Percy

"Then I will alert His Majesty of this."Said Guard #1 and he's leave his position and let the other one keep an eye on the Europeans. As they're waiting, they don't know

they're being watched by the Skull Sorcerer and his partner, the Giant Gremlin. They're looking at them on the roof of a building nearby. Several minutes later, the first guard

returns with more guards and let them enter the palace without a delay. Those guards who came with him are just for the escort, much to their reliefs. Once they inside,

the two costumed mercenaries then make their move by vanish in the green gas once again.

Later, in the Throne Room...

"Your Majesty..."Said Percy and he's bow before the Sultan of Morocco of Saadi dynasty, Sultan Ahmad Al-Mansur, and his sons, Zidan Abu Maali and Abou Fares Abdallah.

"Greetings, you're Prince Percy, I presume?"Asked Ahmad as he's sitting on his throne while his sons sit on their pillows.

"Correct, Your Majesty. And this is my girlfriend and my embassy from Drusselstein."Said Percy and Isabel and the emissaries then bow before the ruler of Morocco and his sons.

"I assume that Admiral Van Stormm and his men helped you here, didn't he?"Asked Ahmad

"Indeed, Your Highness. Without him and his men, we would still be in the pirates' den."Said Percy

"So, what do you seek from my homeland?"Asked Ahmad

"We're seeking an alliance against the world's greatest power of this time, the Spanish Empire."Said Percy

"We already have help from the United Provinces and England. So tell me, why do we need help from Drusselstein?"Asked Abou

"Everything can happen, Your Highness."Said Isabel

"As in... change?"Asked Zidan and she nodded as yes.

"If England or United Provinces fall, we will still be there for you."Said Percy

"Such a good and interesting deal. But... I may have to reject this offer. I know that your embassy didn't come to negotiate

about seeking for an ally only."Said Ahmad, knowing that they also want to talk about the trade agreement as well.

"Why's that?!"Asked Isabel

"Our products are great but also have their limits as well. The sugar, ostrich feathers and saltpeter

are the best of us. But like what I said before, they have their limits as well."Said Ahmad

"And we already a good of number of firearms, beautiful fabrics, ammunition, armors, timbers and metals from England in our possession through trade."Said Zidan

"But we also have advanced technologies! The Chairman of Doofenzhmirtz Trading Company designed a giant and very long shaft for our nation."Said Percy

"And what can this shaft do?"Asked Abou

"It can be the power source of many things."Said Percy

"Insolence!"Shouted Skull Sorcerer as an explosion happens in the middle of the throne room,

shocking everyone. Once the smoke clears, Skull Sorcerer and the Giant Gremlin walk out from it.

"Corrupted by the ways of false teachings, you all are! Then I, Skull Sorcerer, the Master of the Arcane Arts, shall liberate you all from this slavery!"Said Skull Sorcerer

"Who the heck are you?!"Asked Isabel

"Didn't you hear me earlier? I am the great Skull Sorcerer! And here is my partner, the Giant Gremlin! And we're going to make you all see the Light of God!"Said Skull Sorcerer

"And you have only one chance to surrender and submit to the might of the Spanish Empire!"Said Giant Gremlin as he's pull a hand cannon that hanging on the collar on

his back out, ready to shoot at his opponents if they resist and attempt to fight back.

"Guards!"Shouted Ahmad and then a group of Arab and Berber guards rush inside with their spears and swords and surround the two invaders.

"Fine! The hard way, then!"Said Skull Sorcerer and he's unleash fireballs out from his hands to everyone.

"DUCK!"Shouted Percy and he's grab Isabel and push her down, covering her with his body. For the others, they duck before the blasts could hit them. One of the fireballs

hit behind the throne of the Sultan Ahmad Al-Mansur, sending the Sultan and his sons float across the throne room and hit the ground.

"Protect the Sultan and the Princes!"Said Arab Guard and six of them rush out to take a look at their ruler and his sons while the other guards are taking on the invaders.

"For the defiance and refusal of you all!"Said Giant Gremlin as he's aiming his hand cannon to Prince Percy, Isabel and Admiral Barend Van Stormm.

 **Author's note: You all may be wondering where I get the ideas about Skull Sorcerer and Giant Gremlin are, right? Well, I got them when I re-watched**

 **Spectacular Spider-Man for the first time** **in many years and when I saw Mysterio and Green Goblin, that is when I got these ideas. I based Skull Sorcerer**

 **from Mysterio while the Giant Gremlin is from Green Goblin. And no, they're not** **using magic-like technologies here. They're actually really using the real**

 **dark magic to do their works as mercenaries. Well, I have yet decided that actually. Will they be fake magicians with** **lots of weapons and techs or real**

 **magicians with supreme arcane arts is still in the middle of the decision. Well, I have to figure the one that will make thing go easier for me to keep the**

 **story going. Well, being fake magicians sound better for the current situation but I might change my mind if I figure something out.** **And I also got more**

 **ideas in my sleeves as well, which is** **not a simple colonization around. Of course not. What I currently having in my head is the search for the ancient**

 **Hindus' treasure in lands of the Mughal Empire and the quest for the pieces of** **armor and helmet of the founder of the Kamkaura shogunate,**

 **Minamoto no Yoritomo. For the Taiwan Island, I'm still searching for answer.** **Oh! And Happy Chinese New Year, everyone!**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


	16. Embassy to Morocco Part 3

**A story of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own only my own characters.**

 **Author's note: I've been watching the series about the Mughal Empire such as Warrior Empire recently, which makes me understand the concept**

 **the Mughal Empire a little bit more. Really, I never know that there were freemen who that** **are actually Hindus in the Mughal Empire! The individuals**

 **such as Todar Mal, Birbal, Man Singh I and even one of his consorts, Mariam-uz-Zamani. These three men are part of the so-called Nine Jewels aka**

 **Navaratnas in the royal court** **of the Mughal Emperor named Akbar the Great while Mariam-uz-Zamani is the only known consort of him that is allowing**

 **to be remain as a Hindu from all of the 300 consorts and 5000 concubines in his Imperial Harem. And one more thing,** **I am VERY sorry that this took**

 **too long than usual.**

Chapter 16 Embassy To Morocco Part 3

"For the defiance and refusal of you all!"Said Giant Gremlin as he's aiming his hand cannon right at Prince Percy and his girlfriend and the Dutch Admiral. Suddenly,

he pulls the trigger and launch the cannonball out to them. Quickly thinking, all three of them jump out and let the burning cannonball hit the wall of the palace instead,

exploding it, which resulted in creating a hole on it. Found that the shot ended up hit nothing, the Giant Gremlin turns his hand cannon to the Sultan and his sons. Then,

he shoots out another shot but again, it hits nothing but wall. But the shot is not totally a lost, the Sultan and his sons jump out separately and one of them got caught

by Skull Sorcerer.

"I would like to torment you infidels more. But we got a business to do! Let's move!"Said Skull Sorcerer and then he's throw

a smoke bomb to the ground and then vanish with Prince Abou Fares Abdallah and his partner.

"What the heck just happened?!"Asked Barend

"Let's check everyone first, Admiral."Said Percy

"No need! Because they have my son now!"Said Ahmad

"I guess the deal is off then."Said Isabel

"Not quite."Said Barend

"What do you mean?"Asked Isabel

"I believe the Sultan is going to ask us to rescue his son."Said Percy

"Correct, Your Majesty. To establish this alliance, I want you Drusselsteinians to rescue my son."Said Ahmad

"What?! Dad! You can't!"Said Zidan, wanting the throne and this Sultanate all for himself.

"I know of your personal issues with your brother, Zidan. It shall be dealt with eventually. But now, bring back my youngest son!"Said Ahmad

"If this will forge an alliance between Morocco and Drusselstein, we do our best."Said Percy and he's bow along with his emissaries and protectors.

"I hope so!"Said Ahmad and the Durssestienians emissaries and their Dutch protectors depart to rescue the youngest son of the Sultan of Morocco.

Later, outside of Marrakesh...

"So... any ideas to where they would hide?"Asked Isabel

"Well, they're criminals. I think the place around here would be cave or..."Said Percy, thinking about the harbor that they anchored their fleet.

"That harbor, huh?"Asked Isabel

"It is highly possible. That place is pirates' den after after all."Said Percy

"Oh... I hope that this is a good idea..."Said Isabel and with that, the Drusselsteinian emissaries and their guards rush back to the cities of the pirates, Salle and Rabat.

Once again, they journey across the desert and scrublands of Morocco to get back to the first place they stepped on in this Barbary States. Once there, they head straight

to Chellah Fort of Grand Admiral Suleiman to ask him about the latest location of Skull Sorcerer and Giant Gremlin. Of course, the information did not come with an exchange.

In Grand Admiral's office, Chellah Fort...

"Here is what we got."Said Percy and he gives the Muslim Grand Admiral three diamonds.

"Hmm..."Groaned Suleiman as he's taking a look at the diamonds intently, examining them with his very own eyes.

"Well, you got a deal, Your Majesty."Said Suleiman

"You may speak."Said Percy

"The whereabouts of these two are easy to find. But to get in, that is difference."Said Suleiman

"They have plenty of traps, aren't they?"Asked Isabel

"Correct."Said Suleiman

"Just give us the location and what they have in store, sir."Said Percy

"As you wish."Said Suleiman and then he shows them the map of Salle and Rabat.

"Both of them usually going across Al-Andalus and and Al-Gharb on many occasions. And as always,

their base of operation in our land is..."Said Suleiman and then he points to an incomplete tower.

"This marinet of an incomplete mosque. This marinet is known as Hassan Tower."Said Suleiman

"Why is it incomplete?"Asked Isabel

"From what I heard, it is about the death of a Caliph of the Almohad dynasty many hundred years ago. That was when the construction stop forever."Said Barend

"And how did you know of this?"Asked Isabel

"Me and my men have been living here long enough to learn this and that, ma'am."Said Barend

"For the traps, I heard from the pirates and survived from the numerous attempts to break in to steal

their wealth that that place is filling with what that seemingly to be unimaginable."Said Suleiman

"Just seemingly..."Said Percy

"Indeed, just seemingly..."Said Suleiman and with that, the Drusselsteinian emissaries and their Dutch protectors rush out to find the Hassan Tower.

Later, at Hassan Tower...

"Whoa! This place is huge!"Said Isabel

"And tall!"Said Percy

"Shouldn't we just go in there, grab the prince and get the heck out of here?"Asked Barend

"You're right. But first, we need a plan."Said Isabel

"Well, I got one. All we need are six armed men of yours. The rest need to be remain here to protect my followers from those two and the pirates."Said Percy

"You heard His Highness! We need six volunteers!"Said Barend and then six Dutch military officers walk out and join them.

"Let's get in!"Said Percy

On the Roof of Hassan Tower...

"This will be their grave mistake!"Said Skull Sorcerer

"And their undoing!"Said Giant Gremlin

"Wait! We already agree I am the one who WILL say this!"Said Skull Sorcerer

"But mine is catchier!"Said Giant Gremlin

"Oh! Shut up!"Said Skull Sorcerer

"No! You shut up!"Said Giant Gremlin

Meanwhile, the Prince of Drusselstein, his beloved lady and seven of their Dutch protectors enter the place with a bit of fear in their heads. Once they enter,

they're surprise to see that Prince Abou Fares Abdallah is in chains before them without any traps in sight. When Barend steps out fearlessly, the block on

the ground sink while his right foot is standing on it. Suddenly, the walls of both sides beginning to move while the door is being shut down. As the walls moving,

the secret six side doors open and coming from each of them are hungry lions.

"ROAR!"

"Now we know why the survivors of this place is rare."Said Percy

"We'll take care of the lions. You both go for the Sultan's son!"Said Barend while he and his men are taking care of the lions with their swords.

"Got that, Admiral."Said Percy and he's rush out with Isabel to set Prince Abou Fares Abdallah free from the chains. Once they reached him, the Drusselsteinian Prince uses

his sword to cut the chains of him and free him from his imprisonment. Above them, Skull Sorcerer and Giant Gremlin are still arguing with one another and completely

oblivious of what is going on down there. Once the Moroccan Prince is free, everyone quickly stops fighting the lions and leave before the lions reach the door. Angry, the lions

then roar out in anger. And because of that, the two bounty hunters finally notice what was going on while they were arguing. They look down and then frustrate that the

Drusselsteinian emissaries are here and they know the reason why they are here. They're to rescue the son of Sultan Ahmad Al-Mansur.

"Ugh! This is all your fault!"Said Skull Sorcerer and ignoring that the Moroccan Prince has been rescued.

"Me?! Why was this my fault?"Asked Giant Gremlin also ignoring the situation below as well.

"You are the one who started the argument!"Said Skull Sorcerer

"All because you violated our agreement first!"Said Giant Gremlin and they both keep aruging and completely don't know that their captive had already left with their saviors.

"Just get over with this for now! We have to check on our captive."Said Skull Sorcerer and then he uses his magic to teleport himself and his partner away in green smoke

and pop up in the chamber below. And when the smoke is clear, all they see are just the lions and the broken chains. Hungry, The lions quickly jump on them and trying to

tear them apart.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"Screamed Skull Sorcerer and Giant Gremlin as the Drusselsteinian emissaries and their Dtuch protectors are riding the horses away with

Prince Abou Fares Abdallah with them and get out of the cities that being controlled by pirates as fast as possible and return to Marrakesh and give the Prince

back to the Sultan and to ensure the deal with him to forge an alliance with Morocco.

 **Author's note: Whoa! Took me longer than usual to finish this one. Well, all are because my laziness and pressure from things from the university.**

 **And I know it is kind of a weird ending I just put in but what I am doing** **is just to make sure the so ridiculous but yet so funny element of Phineas and Ferb**

 **is still remaining here. With Phineas and Ferb, lots of impossible things tend to become possible. I mean, if the Rollercoaster, a beach,** **a time machine and**

 **even a spaceship of Phineas and Ferb and those -Inators of Dr. Doofenshmirtz can be finished in a day. Then, why an argument about who said this and**

 **that first cannot become a big deal, right? Well, to me,** **it is reliable enough to put this up. I hope you people enjoy it! And no worry this shall not be the last**

 **appearance of both, the Skull Sorcerer and the Giant Gremlin! I think so... well, only time can tell.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	17. Lost Treasures Part 1

**A story of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own only my own characters.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long absence, again. There are a bunch of homework and unexpected things happened around here in my university.**

 **I don't know what the heck is going on lately but what makes** **this year is the 'Year of Projects' is completely a big disturbance. Ugh! Lots of payments**

 **and events for the lecturers to attend and because of that, they gave me and my friends a ton of homework without** **knowing that we are almost at the**

 **edge now! Okay... let's get back to this story. There may be some changes happen here such as this one. The capital of the Mughal will be named as**

 **Akbarabad here.** **Why is that? Because when I do research on the city of Agra, I came across with this name when it was under the rule of Akbar.**

 **And in this time, the year of 1578, Akbar is the ruler of the Mughal Empire.** **For those who don't know who is Akbar, he is the greatest Emperor of India.**

 **He won the hearts of all of his subjects. Why is that? Because he is very tolerance toward the religious practices. He even has** **one of his wives as a**

 **full-fledge Hindu woman and even enforced the law that the Muslims with Hindu origins can return to Hinduism without death penalty. Emperor Akbar is**

 **such a great man. He may be one of** **the best rulers of all time. Now, let's read this out!**

Chapter 17 Lost Treasure

Three months after forged an alliance with Sultanate of Morocco, economics and trade of Drusselstein are better than ever. With goods such as sugars, salts, feathers

and Islamic styled clothes enter Drusselstein in exchange of its firearms, gunpowder, doonkleberries and also the other goods that came from the colony of New Drusselstein

in the New World as well. However, Dursselstein is nowhere near the might of the Spanish Empire and the Portuguese Empire. So the members of the royal house decided that

it is the time to establish their own East Indies. The purpose of this voyage is to journey to India to meet the great expanding Mughal Empire, the dominant power of India.

Thankfully, they don't haveto compete with the Dutch because the United Provinces are focusing on the islands in the newly-named and discovered Indonesia more. But still,

all European powers wish to reach India for its legendary huge amount of resources and mountains of golds and gems that claiming to exist there ever since the ancient time.

At Port of Surat in India...

"What an amazing view, this place has."Said Virginia as she's looking at the view of the Tapi river and the city of Surat itself.

"Indeed, my dear."Said Frederick

"Ahem! The mission to the Emperor."Said Bijan as he's walking toward to them with his officers. Now, under the rule of the new Emperor of the Mughal Empire, Akbar,

the Hindus gain the rights to practice their religion, customs and rituals as they please as long as they maintain loyalty toward the Empire. Those who are freemen are

also including Bijan Tjinder, his family and his men. Later, three elephants ridden by the welcome party of the noblemen and servants of Emperor Akbar then arrive and

demand to know who is the envoy of Drusselstein. Without fear, Frederick walks out and declare himself as an envoy of Drusselstein to them. And with that, the Mughal

nobleman, Man Singh, the ruler of Amer in Rajasthan, greet them and order the two elephants near his to bow down to let the envoy of Drusselstein and his beloved lady

get on their elephants.

"Come with us to the capital, Your Highness is expecting you and your emissaries."Said Man as he's sitting on his elephant. Once on the animals, the three elephants turn

away from the port and heading into the city and begin the long journey back to the capital of the Mughal Empire, Akbarabad, named after the current Emperor himself.

But during the journey to the capital, a messenger from the royal court of Emperor Akbar arrives in the middle of the travel with a message to his brother-in-law.

"Infiltrators?!"Asked Man Singh after he had read the message.

"The Persians have infiltrated us for sometime now."Said Messenger

"Does His Highness and the others know their objective of this yet?"Asked Man Singh

"In the Thar Desert, sir. Around the Mewar Kingdom. His Majesty believes that the Persians might

try to obtain an alliance from its ruler, the 13th Maharana of Mewar, Amar Singh."Said Messenger

"It seems Singh is one of the very common names in India."Said Virginia but receive no answer back from her beloved man.

"If this is true, we better put an end to this. But, we also have another mission here."Said Man Singh, referring to the envoy of Drusselstein here.

"The Emperor also likes the idea of taking him and his men to see around. His Majesty also would like to know how great they can be as our allies and partners."Said Messenger

"If this is His Highness's desire, then I have nothing to oppose. Change the direction! We're going to the Great Desert of Thar!"Said Man Singh

"I have a feeling that something is waiting for us out there in that desert."Said Virginia and Frederick nodded to her as yes.

Meanwhile, in the Thar Desert, at the Commander's tent of the Persians' camp...

"Commander Al-Abbas Jahan, the men you sent have returned."Said Persian Soldier #1

"Let them in."Said Al-Abbas and then he lets the other two Persian soldiers walk in.

"Report."Said Al-Abbas

"We've found one of the temples, sir."Said Persian Soldier #2

"It's near the Sambahr Lake, sir. Southwest of the city of Jaipur."Said Persian Soldier #3

"Then we better move. We need to find the treasures of the ancients of this land and leave before the Mughals know of our presences here."Said Al-Abbas and with that,

he walks out and order all of his men to pack their things up and have this camp completely wiped out like it never exist. When his soldiers are ready, they leave the site

of their former camp immediately and rush out to find Sambahr Lake.

 **Author's note: You people are wondering what the treasures are, right? Well, what I can say that this is a competition for these treasures that can judge**

 **the fate of the Mughal Empire. Why? That is because** **these treasures are magically powerful! And of course, due to being so powerful. They're being**

 **hidden in the temples. And each temple has their own guardians. I'm still in the middle of the decision of how** **many treasures should I have between**

 **three and four. Well, that is depending on the locations in the Thar Desert that I found to be good spots or not. Oh! And sorry if this chapter is too short,**

 **I'm kind of lazy right now.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you people next time!**


	18. Lost Treasures Part 2

**A story of Phineas and Ferb.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own only my own characters.**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long delay but I got the examination a week ago and my housekeeper just got back after return to her hometown to visit**

 **her family. It was a one busy week.** **More than that, my likeness in the Power Rangers: Dino Thunder got revived while I was having a conversation**

 **with another author in the PM. And that also lead me to watch Power Rangers:** **Ninja Storm as well! And I will admit it, I never watched Ninja Storm**

 **before until recently. And now, let's read this chapter out!**

Chapter 18 Lost Treasure Part 2

In relentless heat of Thar Desert, the Mughal soldiers and the Drusselsteinian envoy, his girlfriend and his men, are on the journey to prove of the existence of

the ancient treasures of the ancient Hindus. Unlike the time in Morocco, the Europeans have help from the locals, horses and camels. So it is easier for them to

live in this vast desert of India. Despite have to change the elephants to camels for the expedition into the desert and still have no idea of what kind of treasure

that the Emperor of the Mughal Empire is wanting so much, they're willing to help his men to obtain in order to establish the trade for the goods of India and Drusselstein.

Unknown to them, another party is also looking for the treasures as well.

"Sir! Sir! Sir!"Shouted Horseman as he's riding toward to the leading horse, where the Emperor's brother-in-law

and His Majesty's trusted General, Man Singh, is leading the expedition.

"What is it?"Asked Man Singh

"I've spotted the Persians! Not far from here!"Said Mughal Scout

"An invasion force?"Asked Man Singh

"Maybe but they seem to have no intention of doing a battle now. Because the direction they're heading is a lake."Said Mughal Scout

"We cannot take the risk."Whispered Man Singh and then he turns to look at his men.

"Change the direction! We'll follow the Persians!"Said Man Singh and he's turn right to follow the Persians' forces with his men and take the envoy and emissaries of

Drusselstein with him. The Mughals' forces changes the direction to its left and begin to follow the Persians' forces. But in such a place as the desert, avoiding from being

seen from behind is just one problem. In this great desert, the heat is very relentless and very ruthless. It spares no ones who are too weak to survive here. For the natives,

it is their everyday's problem. At least, to those who are living in this desert. But to those who came from Europe, it is a one big trouble because the climate is much warmer

than back in Drusselstein. Actually, too much warm. However, it doesn't stop the Mughals' caravan to pursue their invading enemies. They relentlessly keep pursue them for

hours until they reach Sambahr Lake, the final destination of their journey.

On the Hill...

"Over there!"Said Mughal Scout once he spotted the Persian's forces are standing at the riverbank.

Later, Man Singh comes to look at them himself with Bijan and other few more men.

"What are they doing?"Asked Man Singh

"Planning to attack a city?"Asked Mughal Scout

"But Jaipur is pretty far from here. And the village that being surrounded by that lake has nothing special much. Except being the Empire's salt largest supplier."Said Bijan

"So that is their plan? Take over the village that supply the salt to the Empire?"Asked Mughal Scout

"I think it is look like they're looking for something rather than takeover anything."Said Man Singh and then he sees Al-Abbas, the Persian Commander, pulls an ancient

Hindu artifact out from his robe. And then, he raises it in the air and it begins to glow. Suddenly, the earthquake happens and an ancient Hindu Temple emerges out from

the water of the lake right before the Persian soldiers.

At the Hindu Temple's entrance...

"This is it! After the long travel in this desert! We finally found it!"Said Al-Abbas and his soldiers quickly cheer out in joy behind him.

"Alright, let's get in and be on alert. The Mughals can get here anytime soon. Not to mention of the traps inside here."Said Al-Abbas

"Sir, yes sir!"Said Persian Soldiers and they quickly pull out their swords or armed themselves with matchlock muskets and being wary of everything around them.

Eventually, the Persians enter the large chamber with hundreds of statues with appearances as Hindu warriors armed with swords and spears around them.

After walking around for a moment, they spotted what are they seeking. An ancient magical Hindu artifact. This one is a sword stabs on the top of the

pyramid-like shrine above them.

"All of you stay on alert. I'll go grab it."Said Al-Abbas and everyone nods to him and split up to look around for any sign of dangers their their commander is walking up to

the top of the pyramid-like shrine. Once he takes the first step on the ruler, one of the statues nearby begin to move. Suddenly, he rushes itself out to one of the Persian soldiers

but then its head then got blow away by the gunshot from Al-Abbas. After the first one is destroyed, the other statues begin to come to life and turn to look at the invaders.

They then walk out from their standing spots toward to the Persian soldiers. In fear, the soldiers open fire on the statues, which proves to be an effective action. But soon,

they found that they're being surround by an army of statues of the Hindu warriors. While his soldiers are dealing with the guardians of this temple, the Persian Commander

rushes out to the sword on the top as fast as possible. Back at the entrance, the Mughals are entering the temple as well and that was when they heard the sounds

of numerous gunshots.

"Want to check that out?"Asked Virginia

"Only road to go anyway."Said Man Singh and he leads everyone into the temple.

Back into the Chamber...

"BANG!"

"BANG!"

"BANG!"

"Keep firing!"Said Persian Soldier as the others are firing at all moving statues in sight.

On the Top of the Pyramid-like Shrine...

"Finally! It is mine!"Said Al-Abbas and he quickly grabs the sword and try to pull it out but the attempt ended in vain. The sword is still stuck in the shrine.

"Why won't you come out?!"Asked Al-Abbas as he's try once again. But just like the previous attempt,

in ended in vain as well. Then, he looks down and saw the manuscript written in Hindi language.

"Ugh! Cannot read any of this!"Said Al-Abbas so he pulls out a matchlock pistol and run down to the floor to help his men fight off the remaining statues, hoping the Mughals

will get here in time and manage to translate the manuscript on that shrine and get the sword out for him. When that happened, he's going to steal it from them. A moment

later, the Mughals and their Drusselsteinian delegates arrive and witness the fight between the Persians and the Hindu's statue warriors. Seeing them are busy, Man Singh

and Bijan rush out to get the sword while the rest remain behind to protect the emissaries and envoy from the Drusselsteinian Empire. On the top of the pyramid-like shrine,

they found the manuscript in Hindi language and read it.

"Only the great wisdom can end this great suffer. In balance, not much and not less."Said Man Singh and Bijan and they turn to look down and see the Persians and

the Hindu's statue warriors are still fighting each other while their men are still protecting the Drusselsteinian envoy and emissaries at the gate of this chamber.

That was when they are realizing the true answer. Everyone is suffering great fear of being killed by the guardians of this temple, which are too many to defeat.

So they must use their brains to fix this problem. Worth a try, they think of the way to halt the statues with a word.

"KRPAYA RUK JAIYE!"Shouted Man Singh and Bijan and with that, all statues immediately stop moving.

Once the madness is over, Al-Abbas secretly sneaks away to the other side of the pyramid-like shrine.

"What. Just. Happaned?!"Asked Virginia

"We just figured out how to stop the guardians."Said Bijan

"And you said the code, right?"Asked Virginia

"Yes, yes we said."Said Man Singh

"It does not matter!"Said Al-Abbas once he is behind them as fast as extinguish the fire, he pulls the sword out!

"This sword is now belong to the Persian Empire!"Said Al-Abbas and then the sword glows with golden light. Suddenly, the lightning comes out from it and blast Man Singh

and Bijan away. They float away to the chamber's entrance and are about to hit the ground but luckily, their soldiers come to their rescue in time. With such a weapon in hands,

Al-Abbas cuts a wormhole open in the chamber and send all his men away to somewhere else. Then, he jumps follow and after that, the wormhole vanishes.

"Ooh..."Groaned Man Singh as he's getting up with Bijan.

"What happened?"Asked Bijan

"Long story short, they got away with what you guys seek."Said Virginia

"Ugh!"Groaned Man Singh

"So, sir. What do we do now?"Asked Bijan

"No, just me and my men. As for you, Bijan. You take a squad and escort the envoy and the emissaries to Akbarabad."Said Man Singh

"If you say so, sir."Said Bijan and he grabs hands of both Frederick and his beloved lady and take them away

with a squad of soldiers. Leaving Man Singh and the rest of his men behind to think of what just happened.

 **Author's note: Yes! I did it! I finally did it! I manage to put an end to this chapter! But sadly, it is not the end of the story! Despite that I am kind of losing**

 **interest in this story now, I'll still do my best** **until it is finish. If I can, of course. Okay... let see if I can manage that to happen. But really, I am kind of**

 **losing interest here unless I got some ideas that can drive this story going, I might stop writing it.** **And if you guys are wondering that if the Drusselsteinian**

 **envoy and emissaries are heading to the capital to meet the ruler of the Mughal Empire, how can this story arc can continue? Easy, I'll wrap thing up**

 **and shall** **have the showdown happen at the Akbarabad because I want the bad guys to be a step ahead first but then got beaten in the end.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla's out, see you guys next time!**


End file.
